Deadpan Love
by Gwaihir10
Summary: Raven very calmly takes charge of a relationship with Beast Boy.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting. A breeze blew lightly in off the ocean and the sound of the surf was a distant music. The view from the top of the tower was magnificent but at that moment it made absolutely no impression on a very confused Beast Boy. He scratched his chin and then his head, puffed out his cheeks and blew out the air, and looked around at nothing. "What in the hell was that?" he asked of no one. 

(earlier)

Dinner was finished and Robin was doing the dishes. Raven had gone into her room as usual and Starfire was showering, a lengthy process that she often used to occupy the early evenings. Cyborg was sprawled languidly on the couch, digging vigorously at his teeth with a toothpick. "Now that was some good eatin'" he said, sounding enormously contented. "Maybe I should cook all the time."

"My green salad was excellent," Beast Boy said dryly, "fresh out of the plastic bag. At least you set out some dressing for me. That was some real culinary skill you had on display."

"Thanks," Cyborg replied smugly, ignoring the sarcasm. They were silent for a bit. "Game?" Cyborg asked into the silence.

"Nah," Beast Boy replied. "TV." This produced an approving grunt from Cyborg. They both reflected for a moment on the ease of communication that males could share. After a few minutes of surfing, they settled on an old western that looked promising. "Ever see this one?" BB asked.

"Nope, but that's Mr. Clint Eastwood right there, and you can't go wrong with that," Cyborg replied. Beast Boy grunted agreement.

After a few more minutes Raven quietly entered the room. Her hood was down, making her as ominous as ever, and she had a box under her arm. She went around the couch and sat next to Beast Boy. He glanced over at her. "What ya got there?" he asked.

"Chess set," she answered in her usual near monotone. "Do you play?"

Beast Boy sat up, a bit surprised at the turn of the conversation. "Yeah, but not well. I mean, I know how all the pieces move."

"Let's play," Raven said, her words sounding more like a directive then a request.

"Um... sure," Beast Boy said, sounding a bit nervous.

Raven gave a barely perceptible sigh. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, it's been a while since I played chess," he said. "It'll be fun."

After a few desultory attempts at conversation over the game by Beast Boy, they played in silence. It took almost an hour, neither of them being very proficient. It ended in a stalemate. Once the game was over, Robin, who had entered about half way through and watched with interest, said, "You both suck. I could destroy either of you."

"Yeah, but you learned from freakin' Batman," Beast Boy protested.

"Want a lesson?" he offered.

"Not for me, thank you," Raven said, standing up, "but I'll leave the set for you." She turned to Beast Boy and visibly hesitated. Then she took a deep breath and said, "Thanks, that was... fun." Then the confusion began for the young green man. "Did you enjoy it, Beast Boy?"

"Sure," he said off-handedly.

"I know a nice place," she said, her voice maintaining it's usual monotone, "a coffee shop with tables with chess boards on them and sets you can use. We should go some time. Eat and play again." Beast Boy looked at her, clearly bemused. He glanced sideways at Robin, who appeared just as surprised. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. With a tiny exasperated sigh, she said, "Well?"

"Well what?" Beast Boy asked before he thought.

For a brief instant she closed her eyes. "Would you like to go with me to the place I just described sometime?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said quickly, "Yeah, that sounds great."

"Friday night," she said, turning and walking away. At the door to the common room she turned and looked back, "Seven o'clock all right?" Beast Boy, still too surprised to speak clearly, simply nodded agreement.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged and made a non-committal noise. He had the air of a man who was determined, in the face of overwhelming odds, to mind his own business.

In a few minutes, Beast Boy was repeating Robin's question to himself as he sat on the roof and ignored the scenery.

-----

Beast Boy had spent the rest of the day confused. The invitation from Raven was perhaps the most unusual thing that had happened to him in a while and given his life, that was saying something. Another thing that was strange was her manner. Even more then usual, she was distant and controlled. That wasn't unusual for her, of course, but it wasn't as if she was completely unfeeling and cold either. She wasn't exactly warm, but she certainly could be caring. For those that knew her, slight changes in her voice and manner expressed the full range of emotion, it was just controlled emotion. When she had talked to him during their game and afterwards when she made her invitation, she had been absolutely expressionless and straightforward. He had seen her ask someone to pass the salt with more feeling.

Raven stayed in her room all the rest of the day, not even coming out for meals. As the remaining four of them sat at dinner, he was still occasionally shaking his head in confusion. "So," Robin said, breaking into Beast Boy's reverie, "you and Raven are going to a coffee shop for dinner and to stay around and play chess."

"Yeah, I guess so," Beast Boy said.

"Coffee will be drunk," Cyborg said. "There will be the drinking of coffee."

"There will be food," Robin continued. "Dinner followed by a recreational activity." They were both trying to do English accents and doing it poorly.

Beast Boy groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh, good Lord," he said, "here it comes."

"Here comes what?" Star asked brightly.

"The undeserved mockery," Beast Boy replied.

"I understand," Cyborg said, directing his comments towards Robin, "that this is happening Friday."

"I believe so," Robin said. "Friday night at seven. In the evening."

"That's what I heard," Cyborg said.

"Hmmm..." Robin contemplatively rubbed his chin, "Friday night, dinner, recreational activity, just the two of them..."

"What could it all add up to?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire leapt to her feet and clapped her hands together, "It sounds like a date!"

"By George, Holmes," Cyborg cried, "she may just be right!"

"You can all bite me," Beast Boy said grumpily as the laughter broke out from the other two males.

Starfire rounded on Beast Boy, a wide smile on her face. "You have a date with Raven! This is most unexpected and wonderful!"

Beast Boy finally lifted his face from his hands. "We're going out for coffee and to play a game and hang out. She didn't seem too excited about it so I don't think it counts as a date." By the time he had finished, Star had flown out of the room.

-----

Raven cracked her eye open as her meditation was broken by a knock on her door. She was not annoyed because she had fully expected this at some point today. She was actually surprised it had taken so long. "Come in," she said. Raven was surprised when the door opened to see it was Star and not Beast Boy.

"Oh, Raven!" Star said, "is it true what Robin and Cyborg were saying?"

"I don't know," she replied. "What were they saying?"

"That you and Beast Boy had a date!"

"Yes," Raven said with just the hint of a smile.

"I am so excited for you! Both of you!" Star did a flip in the air. "May I give you a make over?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Can we go purchase..." Star began, but she was interrupted.

"No."

"Can we do anything to commemorate this event?"

"I would prefer if we didn't."

"But..." Star said, "can we not even talk about it?"

Raven finally left her meditation position and settled on her bed. "If you want. It's really not a big deal."

"Of course it is!" Star protested. "It is the biggest deal!"

Raven rolled her eyes a bit. "It's just a night out. Don't get too excited. It may never happen again."

"Why would it not?"

"A lot depends on how he acts."

"But," Star said hesitantly, "he is not sure it is a date. How can he act in a way pleasing to you if he doesn't know?"

Raven was visibly amused now. "He doesn't know?" Star shook her head. "Really?"

"Should you not tell him?"

Raven actually thought about it for a moment. "Star, did he say anything?"

"Yes. He said, while Robin and Cyborg were doing the undeserved mockery, that you didn't seem too excited about it and that he didn't think it counted."

Raven nodded slightly. "That was... ok I guess. He didn't say anything mean or make any jokes?"

"Friend Beast Boy would never be mean," Star said reprovingly, "and he made no jokes."

"That will do, I guess," Raven said to herself. "Star?" she asked in a louder tone.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell him, please." Star nodded. "Promise?" Raven asked. Star nodded again. Her word was good enough, Raven decided, but the boys had to be handled differently.

-----

Late that night, Cyborg was awakened by a knock on his door. He sleepily disconnected himself and stumbled to the door. It opened to reveal Raven. He didn't have time to speak. "Cyborg, if you tease Beast Boy one more time about what we're doing Friday, I will make you suffer," she said. "Do you understand?" Stunned and intimidated, he just nodded. Raven walked away without speaking again.

-----

A few minutes later, Robin was similarly awakened. Raven was well aware that Robin was the only member of the team she couldn't really intimidate. The reverse was in fact true... he intimidated her a bit. Thus, she took a different approach. When he groggily opened his door, she said, "Robin, I would like to ask that you leave Beast Boy alone regarding our plans together."

Robin grinned, "We did razz him a little, but you have to admit..."

He stopped speaking when Raven held up her hand. "If you don't, I am going to tell Starfire that you are absolutely in love with her and then..." she paused for effect, "I am going to go shopping with her." She leaned in close to him, "To buy you presents."

-----

Raven's activities unsurprisingly did not get back to Beast Boy but he was still completely confused. He had been unable to talk to Raven since she hadn't left her room all day and he didn't have the nerve to seek her out. It was the next day when he saw her again. He came into the kitchen and she was drinking her tea and reading. "I've been waiting for you," she said, putting her book down. "I thought you were going to sleep all day."

"Heh, no. Awake now, see?" He said.

"I see that," she said. "So are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Her voice had again taken on that completely cold and emotionless cast that had added so much to his confusion.

"Sure," he said nervously, "I mean, it's gonna be great, right?"

"Don't be nervous," she said, but her voice was not reassuring at all. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Raven, what is up with this?" he finally blurted out. "I mean it's nice that you want to do something and all, but, I don't understand and you're being all like..." he cast his face into an approximation of emotional control and spoke in a monotone,"'Hey, lets go have coffee'" his voice went back to normal, in fact climbing an octave as he warmed to his monologue, "and the guys were making fun of me and saying it was a date and, and..." He began waving his arms around, "I don't know if it is or not and... I... AHHHH!" He closed with a yell and lay his head on the table in frustration.

"Beast Boy," Raven said, as coldly as ever, "Look at me." He raised his head. "I want you to listen very carefully and think about what I am about to say, OK?" He nodded, looking curious and a little concerned. She took a deep breath. "I am not emotionless. You know that right?" Beast Boy nodded. "I feel everything that everyone else does. I just have to keep those feelings under control. It doesn't mean I don't have them."

"I know," Beast Boy said.

"Strong emotions require strong control. The more I feel, the more I have to..."

"Try not to?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Not exactly," she said. "But close enough for now. Once I have worked through the strong emotions and have processed them I can then express them more freely. Do you understand?"

"I think so," he said.

"Good," she said. "Now I have to go meditate because I have some very strong emotions to process."

"Umm..." he began, but she interrupted.

"Oh," she said, "We do have a date."

"We do?"

"Yes. This is your chance to back out and we shall never speak of this again," she said.

"Yeah," he said, sounding a bit distracted. Her eyes got a bit bigger and he went on quickly. "No! I mean, yes, I want to go. It's just... strong feelings?" She nodded. "And you need to go meditate?" She nodded again. A blush suddenly covered his cheeks. Raven left quickly.

"Wow," Beast Boy said in the empty room, "strong feelings."

-----

Cyborg had trouble falling asleep after his one sided conversation with Raven. It wasn't that he was afraid, even though if the truth be told he would probably not enjoy a confrontation with Raven, it was that she was acting completely out of character. Not when she threatened him, that was pretty normal, but asking out Beast Boy was so far out of character he was getting worried. At one time or another all of them had been under the influence of some villain or other. He was carefully going over Raven's behavior for the last several days looking for oddities. There was only the one but it was just so glaringly huge.

Upon awakening that morning, he went to Robin's room. He had the foresight to bring a large black coffee. He knocked once and announced who it was before going in. Robin was peering at him from his pillows, eyes squinting in either confusion or annoyance from behind his mask. Cyborg smirked. Whichever way he Robin was feeling, the coffee would help. He pulled the chair from under the desk and held the cup out. Robin took it without comment. "Do you sleep in that mask?" Cyborg asked.

"Either that or I can put it on really fast," Robin grunted. "What do you want?"

Cyborg sighed, "Maybe I'm being paranoid, but it's just so weird..."

"I don't think Ravens being controlled," Robin said calmly.

Cyborg sat back in his chair in shock. "How do you do that?" he demanded.

Robin shrugged with a small grin. "Did she threaten you last night and tell you to leave Beast Boy alone?" Cyborg nodded. He chuckled. "Me too."

"OK," Cyborg said. "You've thought about it too. Why aren't you suspicious?"

"A few reasons," Robin said. "First, where's the gain? I mean other then possibly putting two of us off our game, where's the gain for our supposed villain? Second, if someone were controlling her and they made the odd choice of having her ask Beast Boy out, I don't think they would have Raven be so Raven, you know?"

Cyborg frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think if someone were doing what you suggest, they would want to make it more likely that their scheme would succeed?" Cyborg nodded. "So, Raven would be acting in a way that would encourage Beast Boy, not in a way that confuses and probably frightens him. You know... girly, flirty."

Cyborg nodded slowly. "Like Starfire." Robin glanced at him in slight annoyance. "Anyway, I get your point. But that leaves something even more disturbing."

"It does," Robin said. "Raven actually wants to go on a date with Beast Boy."

"I'm scared, Robin."

"Me too, Cyborg."

"Hold me?"

"Get out of my room."

-----

Cyborg passed Raven in the common room but they didn't speak beyond a casual greeting. He went on into the kitchen to find Beast Boy mechanically setting out a bowl of cereal, a bottle of milk and a bottle of orange juice on the table. The green boy had a distant, pleased look in his eyes and he wither didn't notice or didn't acknowledge Cyborg's presence. Cyborg watched in amusement as Beast Boy slowly poured orange juice over his cereal, seeming to gaze at nothing the entire time. He took a bite and immediately spit it back in the bowl. "Jeez!" he cried. "What the hell's the matter with the milk?" Despite Ravens warning, Cyborg had a good laugh as Beast Boy dumped the bowl and prepared another, correctly this time.

"What's up with you?" Cyborg asked as innocently as possible.

Beast Boy shook his head as if to clear it. "Odd morning," he said distantly.

"I'll say," Cyborg agreed.

"Did it ever occur to you," Beast Boy asked, "that the entire time we've been together, the only one of us that has had any success... you know, romantic success, was me?" He chuckled a bit cynically, "And we know how that turned out."

"Not till you mentioned it," Cyborg said, "but it's a thought that will fester."

Beast Boy was silent for a moment. Cyborg kept quite, expecting him to go on. When he did, he had completely jumped subjects. "Do you think Raven is pretty?"

Cyborg nodded. "The girl's got a little something goin' on," he said.

Beast Boy nodded. "I like her hair."

"She's got nice hair," Cyborg said. Watching Beast Boy ramble was interesting. Cyborg didn't want to distract him, if for no other reason then to see where he would go next. "We talked this morning," he went on.

"What about?" Cyborg prompted.

Beast boy frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say."

"You aren't sure if you're allowed?" Cyborg asked a bit incredulously.

"Yeah. It was kind of... well... private, I guess."

"OK," Cyborg said. "Then you shouldn't tell me."

Beast Boy grinned now. "I'm not going to." He looked directly at Cyborg for the first time in the conversation. "How weird would that be for you guys?" he asked. "Me and Raven?"

"Not as weird as it will be for Raven," Cyborg said with a chuckle. Then he shrugged, "But, hey, if it works for you two... more power to you."

-----

Raven was on her way to her room for a little privacy after her talk with Beast Boy. She was a bit surprised that Robin was leaning against the wall across from her door. "Figured you would be on your way back here pretty quickly," he said.

She shrugged. "You figured right."

"So," he said, "Beast Boy." She cocked her eyebrows a bit but didn't reply. "You and Beast Boy," he went on with a hint of asperity.

"It's just one date," she said.

"You like him?"

"I asked him out, didn't I?"

Robin nodded, his lips pursed. "I don't know how to take this." She shrugged and leaned against the wall opposite him, unconsciously mirroring his posture. He waited a moment for her to say something, but she kept silent. "Cyborg thought you were under some nefarious villain's control."

That surprised her, "Do you agree? Is that why you're here?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think that and I convinced him."

"Then why are you here?"

"I think you know," he said.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Beast Boy and I have a torrid love affair and it blows up with tears, recriminations and in my case, actual explosions. The Titans are permanently marred as a team and it's all the fault of the ill-starred young lovers and the fact that they didn't listen to Robin from the very start."

"Exactly," Robin said, but a note of humor had crept in.

"It's just one date," she repeated. "There's not going to be some huge drama."

"Not from you," Robin said, "but between the two of you, I think we know who's more emotionally mature."

"You're afraid he won't be able to handle it?" she asked.

"Not if things start and then you end it," he replied bluntly.

"I think you're underestimating him," she said.

Robin grinned a bit, "I guess you should trust him a little more then I do. You're the one with... feelings for him."

She became a bit annoyed, "That and the fact that he always comes through when it counts, just like the rest of us."

"Ok," Robin said, raising his hands in a placating gesture, "just be careful and keep in mind that you two will have to stay in close contact afterwards, however things go."

"All right."

"I just don't want to see either of you hurt," he went on.

"I know," she said. She stood and turned to enter her room.

"The green skin doesn't bother you?" he asked.

She stopped in the door and her shoulders actually slumped a bit. "I think it's cute, God help me." She closed her door, sealing out the sound of Robins laughter.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day passed normally. Raven stayed in her room until a late afternoon alert sent them out on what turned out to be a quick, routine thrashing of the Hive crew. Robin watched both Beast Boy and Raven carefully during the fight to see if they performed up to their usual standards. They did. Their interactions were actually completely normal and professional until the fight was over. Afterwards, as the team was standing in the street waiting for their hostages to be picked up by the police, that changed. Beast Boy found that he was staring at Raven and he couldn't think of anything to say. She saw him and turned to look at him. He suddenly felt very hot all over and he blushed. His knees trembled a bit and he deeply hoped no one had noticed it. Opening his mouth to say something, he found that no sound was forthcoming.

All that wasn't surprising. It was pretty much what the others had expected out of him. What was surprising was that Raven was as flustered as he was. She saw that he was looking at her and found, to her eternal shame, that she couldn't make eye contact. Instead, she looked at the ground and actually scuffed her foot for a second before noticing what she was doing and stopping herself. She didn't know if it were actually happening, but she felt as if she were blushing to the roots of her hair. She was thankful for her hood. Nothing happened and that was a big deal. Raven was acting and feeling like a nervous teenage girl and nothing was exploding or randomly flying around. Her meditations had been sufficient, apparently. This realization made her smile her tiny, barely there smile. She raised her eyes from the ground and looked at Beast Boy, hoping to let him see her, hoping he would understand what the smile meant.

He did see the happiness in her face and it made him return the smile, not with the broad, theatrical smile he so often falsely wore but with an honest grin that actually made Raven's stomach feel funny. Neither of them spoke.

They were interrupted by a nearly stifled giggle from Starfire. They both turned and looked at their friends. Star was covering her mouth and looking deliriously happy. Robin was actually whistling and staring at a store window with intense interest. Cyborg had a panel open on his arm and was studiously fiddling with something inside and muttering something about cheap parts.

Raven cleared her throat delicately. "Well," she said, "that was embarrassingly cliche."

The uncomfortable moment now over, Cyborg chimed in, "AW... it was cute! Raven, you were all girly!" He glanced at Robin as he spoke. Off her glance he held up both hands, "Hey, you just said I couldn't tease Beast Boy, not that I couldn't tease you."

"Very funny, Cyborg," Raven said in her dangerous voice.

"Raven and BB, sittin' in a tree," Cyborg sang.

"You told him not to make fun of me?" Beast Boy said to Raven in a curious tone.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Raven nodded, still glaring at Cyborg. "I figured a date with me would be difficult enough by itself."

"First comes love..."

Beast Boy looked confused, "I don't see why."

"Then comes marriage..."

Raven looked in surprise at Beast Boy and said in her infuriatingly calm voice, "You know, that's actually very..." she looked as if she were struggling with the word, "sweet." Still looking at Beast Boy, she pointed at Cyborg.

"Then comes BB... AAAAHHH!" Cyborg was plucked, mid-mocking lyric, into the air by his foot, spun several times and deposited, still upside down, against the wall of a nearby building. When Cyborg opened his eye after recovering from the impact, which was controlled and not nearly enough to actually harm him, Robin was looking down at him.

"Aren't you a little old to be singing that song?" Robin asked.

-----

Once back at the tower, Robin went looking for Beast Boy, catching him in his room, fresh from the shower. Leaning against the door frame, he said. "So, you and Raven?"

"Weird, isn't it?" Beast Boy replied. "I have a date with Raven. It's like I can't get my mind around it."

"Neither can anyone else."

"So," Beast Boy said, sitting on the edge of his bed, "is this the 'Don't mess up the team' talk?"

Robin frowned. "Am I that predictable?"

"Yes."

"Beast Boy, don't let this mess up the team," Robin said.

"OK," Beast Boy said in bland agreement.

"I don't think you're taking this seriously enough," Robin said, his eyes narrowing.

Beast Boy shrugged. "You don't think I take anything seriously enough."

"Sometimes you don't."

"You have no idea how seriously I'm taking this," Beast Boy said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," Beast Boy said. "Raven, she said... well, no, that's none of your business. Let's just say I never saw this coming and I was as shocked as anyone else and I damn sure don't understand it but I do want to take an honest swing at it. I want to see if..." He stopped and shook his head. "I'm taking this seriously."

Robin nodded. "You'll remember that however this thing comes out, you two still have to work together." Beast Boy nodded in return. "That won't be easy, if this goes badly." Robin took a deep breath, "Now, I've done my leader thing and I'm just going to ask as a friend. Is this a one date thing?"

"I don't know," Beast Boy said. "That's why you do the date thing, to find out."

"That makes sense," Robin said. Then he grinned, "I bet it doesn't hurt that she's so hot."

"Oh, dude," Beast Boy said, shaking his head in something like awe.

"I know!" Robin said, stepping into the room a bit, "Is there any such thing as an ugly superhero girl? I've never seen one!"

"Me neither. I mean... Starfire. Wow!" Beast Boy said. It needed no further comment.

"Yeah," Robin said emphatically, and then his voice sank to a whisper, "and we live with them. How do we do that and not loose it?"

"I have no idea," Beast Boy said. They both seemed enormously relieved to finally be saying these things.

-----

Raven was making an effort not to hide in her room after the embarrassment that occurred after the fight. It wasn't that she was especially looking for Beast Boy, but she certainly wasn't avoiding him. He Robin had returned to treating her completely normally and Cyborg was polite and just a little wary when he accepted her apology. The problem was Starfire.

As she left her room after cleaning up, she actually heard a giggle behind her, down the hall, and a quick swish of air as if someone had flown quickly around the corner when she started to turn. She turned and glared at the corner till Starfire meekly peeked around, only her eyes visible. "Hello, Raven," Star said, waving.

"Are you following me?" Raven asked dryly.

"Um, no?" Starfire replied, sounding as if she were trying on the words for size. Raven crossed her arms and tapped her foot till Starfire stepped around into sight. "I simply desired to speak to you about your wonderful new romance with Beast Boy but I do not want to get picked up and thrown into a wall." She somehow managed to sound apologetic, nervous and excited at the same time.

Raven regarded her excitable friend with mixed fondness and exasperation. "I won't do that to you. I did it to Cyborg because he was singing that stupid song."

Star looked confused. "But it seemed like a very nice song of celebration and hope about the newfound love..."

"Hold it right there," Raven interrupted, "first it is not a nice song. It's a childish song meant to embarrass those being sung about."

"Then Cyborg deserved the being thrown through the air."

"Secondly, and more importantly, there is no 'newfound love' between Beast Boy and I," Raven said.

"Then it has existed for some time and you are just now telling us?" Starfire asked.

Raven cradled her face in one hand as if she had a headache coming on, "No, Star, no."

"Then why are you doing this?" Star asked.

Raven turned and went back into her room with a slight air of dejection, "Come in," she said. "I am not having this conversation in the hallway."

Starfire followed quickly. "Oh, Joy! We are having the girl talk!" Raven winced a little but sat on the bed, cross-legged. Starfire lay on her side at the foot of the bed looking up towards Raven. "So, if you are not in love with Beast Boy, why are you doing the dating and the kissing?"

"You move right along, don't you?" Raven asked. "I don't know that there will be any... of that second thing you said."

"Oh," Starfire said, "Then I don't understand."

"Look," Raven said carefully, "I have, in recent weeks, began to feel a certain attraction to Beast Boy and I have always liked him as a person so I, or he and I, are going to see what happens. We may have a terrible time and never want to be anything more then friends."

"But you want to be more then friends?"

"Well, there's a lot to..." Raven began.

"Either you do or you do not," Starfire interrupted gently.

Raven wanted to snap at Starfire. She wanted to be rude and end this conversation because talking about her feelings was completely alien to her. She wanted to say something cynical with a bit of dry humor so they could move on to something else and she wouldn't feel ashamed. Instead, and she told herself it was so as not to hurt Starfire, she tried to be honest. "It isn't easy for me, Star," she said. "Please understand that this is all so hard. I just don't have any experience." Starfire moved closer and held out a tentative comforting hand. To the surprise of both of them, Raven took it and held on tight. "It scares me."

"You are brave," Starfire said gravely.

"Not in this."

"In all things." Raven still didn't answer and after a moment Starfire went on. "You don't have to say anything to me, but you do have to decide for yourself and sometime you will have to tell Beast Boy."

"I do want to," Raven said softly.

Starfire nodded seriously and then wisely changed the subject. "Then will you now let me give you the makeover?"

Raven smiled. "No."

-----

Dinner that evening had so much awkwardly forced normalcy it was downright painful. Beast Boy was clearly trying to be nice to Raven without being too familiar and it came off as simply awkward. Raven found it both amusing and, even though she would never say the word twice in in day, sweet. She tried to return his gesture but it came off as stiff. Starfire was actually quieter then usual, still affected by the talk she had with Raven. Robin and Cyborg both talked of anything they could think of that was neutral and couldn't look at each other without smirking. After eating quickly, Robin stood abruptly and said, "I need to do some research."

"I'll help you," Cyborg said quickly. They both bolted from the room.

Starfire stood and smiled. "I am going to leave the two of you alone," she said almost primly, "and I am not going to be deceptive about it." She hovered out of the kitchen.

Raven and Beast Boy sat looking at each other across the table, which was still littered with the detritus of the meal. Beast Boy stood and started clearing the mess away. She watched him for a moment. "You've been quiet," she said. He turned and leaned against the counter, smiling at her. "In fact, I think you may have been avoiding me."

"Yeah, I guess I have," he said.

"Is there a problem?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not at all, but I do have a reason." 

At one time she would have made some acerbic comment but she had learned that Beast Boy sometimes deserved a little more credit. "And it is?"

"The last time we talked, you said you needed to meditate," he said, "and, you know, process some things. I figured that when you were done with that, you would let me know. So, I left you alone."

She looked at him in surprise. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "I'm done."

"Cool," he said simply and went back to cleaning.

She watched him for a moment. "So," she said, sounding unsure, "what now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm actually pretty confused."

Raven was so releavedshe visibly settled into her chair. "Me too."

Beast Boy took a chair across from her. "At least we're providing our friends with entertainment."

She rolled her eyes. "Have you gotten the 'Be careful for the sake of the team' talk from Robin yet?"

He nodded ruefully. "After we got back this afternoon. When did he get you?"

"Last night. Cyborg thought I was being controlled by a villein."

Beast Boy looked offended. "You mean my supposed best friend thought that a girl had to be under mind control to want to go out with me? Jerk."

"I agree, but I thought it was more that he thought I would have to be mind controlled to want to be with anyone," she said. "I've decided to be the bigger person and let it go."

"Does being the bigger person include throwing him into a wall?"

"That was because of the song," she said, "I never claimed to be the bigger person about something that stupid."

Beast Boy chuckled. "I bet Starfire is driving you insane."

If she had rolled her eyes any further they would have left the room. "She is desperate; truly, deeply desperate, to give me a makeover for tomorrow night."

Beast Boy snorted in derision, "Like you need one."

Her cheeks colored a bit and she self consciously shifted in her chair. "Um, thank you."

"Speaking of which," he asked, "are we wearing our costumes?"

"You're green and I'm grey with purple hair," she said. "Not much use trying to hide."

"Not really," he agreed. "You know, we might make the papers. We do draw some attention."

"We'll be dogged by the paparazzi," she said sarcastically. "We aren't that famous."

"Hey! I got three fan letters last month and you better watch out, lady. One of them was from a girl."

"How old was she?"

"That is so completely irrelevant," he said loftily.

"Could she write in cursive yet?"

"No, but I'll have you know that her crayon printing was very neat and she dotted her I's with cute little hearts."

Raven shook her head. "I'm wasting my time. There's no way I can compete."

"It won't be easy," Beast Boy said in a very serious tone, "but you're a spunky chick. You got a shot."

"I don't know if I'm more bothered by being called 'spunky' or a 'chick'," Raven said reflectively.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "You know, I was afraid we would, well, have trouble just talking."

"The thought had entered my mind too," she said.

"We seem to be doing all right."

"You aren't acting like an immature jerk or, God forbid, telling jokes."

"I don't know if I'm more bothered by being called and immature jerk or being told that I'm not funny," he said.

Raven sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared hard at Beast Boy for a moment before she spoke again. "You know I was joking but you are being... different."

He seemed suddenly shy. "I was just, I guess I was just not doing the stuff that I know annoys you."

She frowned. "You have to be yourself," she said. "That's the whole point."

"I'm being me. This is me," he said. "I'm just..." he trailed off and looked down at the table.

"Just what?" she asked softly.

Beast Boy raised his head and met her eyes. He took a deep breath and spoke very seriously. "I'm trying to be the me that's good enough for you."

Raven looked at him, shaking her head slightly, "What makes you think... never mind. Listen, I knew who I was asking out. You're the person I decided that I could maybe have a real relationship with."

"A real relationship?" he asked.

"Maybe."

He smiled. "Maybe is good. I can work with maybe." 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven gravely regarded beast Boy as he smiled at her. She cleared her throat softly and said, "There's something I was going to say to you, if things went well."

"Ok," Beast Boy replied curiously. He waited a second and said, "Um... was that merely to inform me of the fact, or.."

"I'm going to go ahead and say it," Raven said. Her eyes focused on the wall over his right shoulder and her eyes became distant, "because you seem to be taking this all very seriously." Beast Boy grinned. "What?" she asked, sounding a little put out that he was amused.

"Robin asked me how serious I thought this was," he explained. "It was just kind of funny that all my friends, even you, seem surprised that I can do that." He also cleared his throat, "Is it that I'm being too serious?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just going to ask what your ideal outcome would be?" Her voice had become completely distant and unemotional.

As he had learned recently, this was a clear sign that she was struggling with her feelings, so Beast Boy said, "Sex."

Raven gave a start and glared directly at him,"What!"

"Sex," he said, struggling to keep his face open, honest and direct. "Lots and lots of sex."

"Beast Boy!" she yelled, "if you think that I am going to be involved in some kind of tawdry..." He had broken at the word "tawdry", laughing deeply. Raven colored quickly and threw the first thing that came to hand at him, which happened to be a spoon. It bounced off his quickly upraised arms. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat back in her chair. Much to Beast Boy's amazement, Raven was pouting. "That was a terrible thing to say, even as a joke."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't think you are," she said. "Why did I think you could be reasonable about..."

"Being reasonable doesn't always mean being serious or doing what Raven would do," he said, "and you know I didn't mean that."

"Then why did you say it?"

He leaned across the table so he could lower his voice. He was afraid that after her outburst they might have eavesdroppers. "Because you were closing up, which is fine. I know that's you and sometimes you have to do it. I know it means you're forcing yourself to deal with feelings that you aren't entirely ready for, so I sidetracked you."

"You sidetracked me?"

He gestured with both hands to his left. "I diverted you."

"By being an ass and making me angry at you?" she asked.

He nodded and grinned rougishly. "Yep. I stepped in front of that bullet and I did it for us, baby."

"Okay, first," she said, "never call me 'baby' again. Ever. Second, I do not need you trying to manage me, understand?" He nodded again. "Finally, I think you just didn't want to hear what I had to say."

"No," he said, holding up a hand, "I do want to hear it. I just want you to say it when you're comfortable enough to actually look at me."

"All right," she said grudgingly, "that's not completely stupid." She gave him a glare. "It's only mostly stupid."

"I'll grant you that," he said.

"But I suppose your intentions were good," she said, relenting a bit. "Which they always are."

"Thank you," he said.

"Your method sucks," she added.

"Look," he said, "like I told Robin, I want to take an honest swing at this," he made a circular gesture that indicated both of them, "but I think maybe we're being too serious and too reasonable. Dating someone is supposed to be fun." He began talking faster. "I mean, really, everyone is all freaking out and we're both being all careful and thoughtful and junk. How about this? Lets hang out and do stuff and tell each other about ourselves and, and... do what feels right at the time. Lets just have fun! I want to do that with you. The rest will take care of itself!"

"Your method is improving," she said quietly. Standing quickly, she walked to where he sat. He was breathing a little heavily from his outburst. Carefully, deliberately, she leaned down and put her arms around him. She hugged him and he automatically responded. She turned her head slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "That was what felt right at the moment," she whispered. Blushing, she turned quickly and all but ran out of the kitchen.

Beast Boy didn't beath for almost half a minute. His face was a charicature of surprise. Finally, he breathed in sharply and looked around the now empty room. "Dude!" he said, touching his cheek, "I rock."

The door to the kitchen was suddenly filled. Starfire stood there, her eyes blazing and her hand on her hips. "What did you do?" she demanded. "Raven just ran upstairs without even saying hello and before I could hear her shouting at you!"

"Chill, Star," Beast Boy said. "Raven and I are cool." 

"You are?" Star asked a bit dubiously.

"Yeah, and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I totally rock," Beast Boy said, sitting back in his chair putting both hands behind his head.

-----

"What if they do get serious?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm working," Robin said, typing furiously, frowning at the screen, and not looking at Cyborg.

"I thought that was just an excuse to vacate the area," Cyborg said, pulling up the extra chair and sprawling confortably in it. Robin spared him a quick, annoyed glance.

"It wasn't,"he said.

"But what if they do get serious?" Cyborg persisted.

Robin shrugged. "We'll deal with it," he said. Quirking a small smile he went on. "It could free up a bedroom and we could get a new member."

Cyborg grabbed Robin by the shoulder and turned him, chair and all. "There's a side to this you don't know about. I've been thinking about it and I did a little checking in my records, and, well..." He stopped and cleared his throat. "You know I'm not just a techie, right?"

"You have to have a lot of biological and medical expertise to keep your artifical parts working with your remaining..." Robin paused, unsure how to go on.

Cyborg waved it away. "Yeah, right. That's why I run the medical equipment. So, anyway, I've done some work on all of us. It's fascinating, really. You're the only really normal human we got. Tamaranian girl, Azarathian extra-dimensional half breed girl, and Beast Boy... who's the wierdest of all."

"Really?" Robin said, interested. "Why?"

"His DNA, his genetic structure, is incredibly mutable. It adapts instantly and can make massive changes. That's just one of the things that lets him transform, but it's probably the most basic." Robin nodded and gestured for him to go on. "OK, jumping subjects, Starfire isn't human, right?"

"Of course," Robin said. "So?"

"So, if you ever get over yourself," Cyborg said with a hint of humor, "and let her catch you... let's just say you won't have to worry about protection."

Robin looked annoyed at the reference to he and Starfire, but he kept to the subject at hand. "So? Not like I didn't know that. She's a different species."

"Beast Boy could probably get her pregnant," Cyborg said.

"His genetic material would adapt and... work?" Robin said, struggling for words.

Cyborg nodded. "Very possibly. Now we turn to Raven. We know her history. In addition to not being human, she's a succesful cross-breed, like a mule."

"Meaning she's likely sterile," Robin said. "Is that what you're telling me?" Cyborg nodded again. "All right. Why are you telling me all this?"

"Raven's smart. She probably knows what I just told you." Now it was Robin's turn to nod. "But she probably isn't aware that Beast Boy is maybe the only person in the world with a chance of slipping one past the goalie."

"Oh, dear God," Robin said, resting his head in his hands.

"Yep," Cyborg said, smiling for the first time in the conversation.

"You're telling me that I have to give Raven and Beast Boy 'The Talk'."

"Yep."

"I hate you so very, very much."

-----

After confronting him in the Kitchen and being only partly satisfied by the answer she was given, Starfire and Beast Boy went into the common room and got comfortable on the couch. He was so distracted by recent events that he didn't even think of playing a game and he let Star have control of the remote with no argument. He just sat at one end of the couch, distractadly watching whatever Star happened to land on and smiling.

"I guess from your demeanor and your claim that you totally rock that you and Raven had a nice talk?"

Shaking himself a bit, Beast Boy said, "Yeah, it was good."

"So things are looking promising for the dating?"

He glanced at her in slight annoyance. "Isn't there anything else to talk about around here?" he asked.

"No, not right now," Star said honestly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "We're getting along nicely, Star."

She bounced in her seat. "Wonderful!"

"What's wonderful?" Cyborg asked as he entered the room.

"Beast Boy and Raven are getting along nicely!" Starfire answered.

Cyborg chuckled. "Like that will last."

"It will if they do the dating regularly," Star protested. "It will have to."

"No," Cyborg said, "it especially won't last if that happens."

"Why not?" Star asked. "That makes no sense. If they embark on a more intimate relationship, must they not get along and stop fighting?"

Cyborg laughed a little. "No, Star, they'll probably fight more often. The making up will just happen faster."

"Hopefully," Beast Boy muttered.

Starfire was completely bewildered and looked back and forth between her two friends. "Really? You are not joking?"

"Nope," Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded.

"Humans are weird," she muttered darkly.

-----

With a deep sense of trepidation and embarrasment, Robin knocked on Raven's door. He found it odd, given that he could have told either of them what he had to, that he felt more comfortable talking to Raven. It should have been easier with another guy, but somehow it wasn't. The door opened and she told him to come in. With a deep, cleansing breath, he stepped in. He was surprisd to see that the room was brighter then he could ever remember it.  
He noticed that the curtains were open, which he had never seen before.

She was settling from her hovering meditation pose to the floor as he came in. "Robin," she said in greeting.

"Raven," he replied. "I have something to tell you and I'm going to be honest, I'm nervous."

"So I guess I'm not going to like it," she said calmly.

He shrugged. "Well, it's actually not bad. In a way, I suppose, it be a good thing. I just... well, it's very private and I don't like to intrude."

She smiled a tiny bit. "You've intrigued me. Please go on."

He took another deep breath. "This may be a bit premature, really."

"You're stalling," she said.

"I damn sure am," he replied.

"Now I'm getting nervous too," she said, her voice as flat as ever. "Could you get on with it?"

"Ok, Cyborg told me..." he went on with a brief and, he hoped, dispassionate retelling of the information Cyborg gave him.

"Oh. My. God," Raven said. "He actually used the phrase 'slip one past the goalie'?" Robin nodded. She shook her head in disbelief. "So you're telling me that for my very first real date, I've picked just about the only guy in the world that can impregnate me?"

"Possibly... do what you said," Robin replied, balking at the word "impregnate".

She shrugged and her voice became distant. "It doesn't matter," she said. "I had never thought about it, really. I guess I never intended to have children. My heritage is to... questionable."

Robin nodded. This was almost exactly the conversation he had been dreading. "I know you probably won't be engaging in such activities soon, not that it would be bad if you did."

She turned and looked out her window, the curtains uncharachteristically open. "It would be better if I never could have children, I think."

"I disagree," he said seriously. "You should have the choice." She didn't reply. "You didn't know, did you?"

"That I'm probably barren?" she asked bitterly. "No, I didn't know."

Robin was speechless for a moment. Raven didn't look at him. "I assumed that you knew."

"I didn't," she said.

"I'm sorry. I approached this badly. Do you want to talk or do you want to be left alone?"

"Please leave me alone," she said softly.

"OK," he said, "but if you need anything..."

"I know," she interrupted, "and thank you, both for the offer and for telling me. I did need to know." Robin didn't speak again as he turned and left her room. The door shut and she reached up, pulling the heavy curtains over the window again, blocking out the evening light. She assumed her meditation posture and began chanting her mantra, her expression never changing.

-----

Robin went immediately to the gym and began exercising furiously, wanting the empty, feeling he could get only from extreme exhaustion. How could he have been so flip? When Cyborg had told him, he had been concerned only for his own feelings. He tried to imagine what Raven was feeling and simply couldn't. He quickly gave up trying and simply worked himself as hard as he could.

Why had he assumed she would know? Stupid, stupid, stupid. He snapped a kick into the heavy bag, making it swing wildly, and caught it as it came back with a straight right, stinging his knuckles. He swung a wild backfist that completely missed. It had so much force that it spun him part way around and he fell to the ground.

He was never that awkward. He didn't fall down. It made him terribly angry, an anger that he knew really had nothing to do with missing a punching bag. "Damn it!" he yelled, and hit the floor with both fists.

-----

It was quite late when Raven left her room. She had tried, futiley, to absord what Robin had told her. She was, in spite of all else, seventeen years old. Having children was something she simply had never thought about, due both to her age and her circumstances. The few random thoughts she had on the matter had been what she had told Robin, that she probably shouldn't but it had been only "probably". To have the option suddenly taken away was surprisingly upsetting.

She had considered that Cyborg was really just speculating. She should be tested somehow, but she knew how smart Cyborg was. If he felt sure enough to see that she was told, he must be pretty confident in his conclusions and was probably right.

Raven slowed her pace. She had left her room on a whim but now she found that she had a destination. Beast Boy's room was just ahead.

The fact that she had choosen Beast Boy to reach out to may have surprised their friends but to her it made perfect sense. Robin was off limits, both because of Starfire's obvious affection for him and more importantly, because they shared a friendship based entirely on mutual respect. Cyborg was more a big brother type. That left only Beast Boy as a male close to her. It was almost inevitable, really.

No, that wasn't fair to him. Beast Boy was a good person. He cared about people. True, he could be self-centered and thoughtless sometimes, but he never meant to hurt anyone and no one was perfect. She was certainly no prize, she thought. She had suspected, and it had been confirmed, that he would understand her enough to let her be herself. It couldn't be easy, she thought, to take a chance on someone with all her problems, yet he ahd seemed happy to try.

Also, God help her, she did think he was cute.

It was ironic that she had ended up attracted to the one male most likely to overcome her reproductive issues. She shook her head ruefully. That was a real kick in the head, to just be at the bare begginings of a maybe-could be something and to have this load dropped on her. "Typical," she muttered.

Her first reaction was to not say anything to him. They hadn't even been out yet. It was true that the situation was unusual with them living together and knowing each other so well. They had a head start in a way. The fact that they knew each other so well and both were willing to explore possibilities seemed to her to indicate that they did have reason to be more serious about things. Still, his comments about easing off a bit and just trying to have fun together had been right. She took a deep breath and stopped in front of Beast Boy's door.

In spite of her first reaction, here she was and she had no clear idea why. It just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment. She knocked.

A very sleepy looking Beast Boy opened the door after a few minutes. He looked at her in surprise. "Hey," he said, "what's up?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He stood aside and let her enter. "If you can stand the place."

She shrugged and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. "It doesn't matter."

"So," he said, sitting on hid bed, "what can I do for you?"

She sat in the chair at the desk. "I just got some news."

"What news?"

"I really don't know whay I'm here," she said.

"Look," Beast Boy said, "whatever else is going on, we're at least friends. Hit me."

"It seems that our plans made Cyborg curious and he started looking into some biological issues."

"Biological?"

Raven nodded. "Yes. Were you aware of how your adaptable DNA affects your... reproductive process."

"Actually, yes," he said. "I found out while I was with the Doom Patrol." He grinned ruefully. "It was part of my Birds and Bees talk. Apparently, if there's any possible way, my swimmers will find it."

"You knew?" She ignored his choice of words.

"I would have said something if it ever became an issue," he said quickly, "and unless you have plans for tomorrow I don't know about..."

"No," she said. "That wasn't it. Cyborg told me, via Robin which was annoying. He should have come straight to me. The reason he told me was that... and he assumed I knew this."

"Raven," he said, "I've never heard you beat around the bush before."

"I'm getting to it," she said. "He assumed that I knew since I'm a succesful cross-breed, it was likely that I'm sterile. I needed to know, according to him, because if we ever... you know, I still had to be careful."

"Raven," he said, slowly, "you just found out that you can't ever have kids?"

"It's not certain," she said, "but how often is Cyborg wrong about something scientific?"

"Hardly ever," Beast Boy said. "Still, you should find out for sure."

"Maybe," she said, "it would be best to just never take the chance. I mean, look at what my parentage has done to me. Why should I pass that down? Maybe it's for the best."

"But to suddenly have the choice taken away like this," he said, "that's gotta be... man, that has to just suck."

She looked at him in surprise. "That's right," she said. "I hadn't really considered it, but now that the chance is it can't happen. It's harder to deal with then I would have thought."

"Look, if it helps," he said diffidently, "you know, no matter what happens, no matter when it is, you just have to call and I'll be there for you, full test tube in hand."

"Nice image," she said. "I didn't come here trying to get you to say that, even though it is a fairly obvious thing for you to say given everything."

He grinned, "And if you wanted to try the old-fashioned all-natural method..."

"You'd be there for me then, too, right?" He nodded happily. "You're a true friend," she said acerbically. "Don't hold your breath."

"You sure?" he asked. "Because if there was a chance it would work..." He took a deep breath and held it, puffing out his cheeks.

"Stop it," she said, coloring a bit. Then, she looked hard at him. "You're distracting me again, aren't you?"

"I diverted you," he said, exhaling heavily and making the same two-handed gesture he had earlier.

"I don't know if I care for this habit you're developing."

He shrugged. "What ya gonna do about it, tough girl?"

Raven thought for a moment of demonstrating what she could do about it. Then she reconsidered. There was nothing they could do about the whole damned mess tonight. Brooding about it wouldn't help and maybe Beast Boy was smart enough to realize that and deal with it in his own particular way. Being reasonable, she thought, doesn't always mean being serious. "You know that kiss goodnight you were hoping for?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy said, "Not even the first date and you're threatening to cut me off. Uncool!"

"That's me," she said, "uncool."

"And mean."

"I am not!" she protested.

"Totally mean," he said, pretending to pout.

She couldn't stop the small smile that appeared. Maybe his way did kind of work for her. The smile faded quickly. "Thank you," she said sincerely. "You made me feel better."

"That's all I ever wanted to do," he said. "I know this really is terrible and I'll do anything to help that I can."

Raven nodded. "I know. Thank you."

"So," he said carefully, "with everything going on, do you want to reschedule tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not." 


	4. Chapter 4

It was inevitable, really. They should have anticipated and planned for it but it was such a common occurrence in their lives that they didn't think about it. After a day that found Raven in an odd mood in which she vacillated between being upset over the ugly news she had gotten, cynically sure that the evening would be a disaster and happily anticipating the date with Beast Boy, she had dressed, steeled herself one last time and gone downstairs. The entire team was there, Robin and Cyborg pretending not to pay attention and Star openly staring, watching Beast Boy wait for her. She had just enough time to step into the common room and begin to say hello to him when the alarm sounded.

Beast Boy had gotten ready early and was pacing back and forth waiting for Raven, much to the amusement of the others. When she came down, looking exactly as she did every day, he felt a little overwhelmed and nervous. She had stepped towards him and actually opened her mouth to say something when the news that their plans were at best delayed was delivered. He shook his head and grinned ruefully. "Duty calls," he said.

Raven nodded, "So it does," she said. She hovered and looked at the rest of the team as they ran to the huge monitor, "Lets get this done quickly," she said.

It had fortunately been minor. A robbery had degenerated into a hostage situation, two thieves holding a convince store worker. After a quick consultation, Raven had used her powers to move the hand of the man actually holding the hostage so that there was no danger. Robin had dropped him with one of his arsenal of projectiles and Cyborg had simply shot the other man with his sonic cannon, on a low setting. It pleased Robin. Handling a crisis quickly and neatly always did.

Before going over to the police, Robin had looked over at Raven, who was standing closest. "Go pick up your boy toy," he said with a grin, "and have a good time. Get going." He didn't know if Raven said or meant to say anything, because he turned and walked directly away.

Raven didn't answer Robin. Beast Boy, she saw, was talking to several children. It seemed that the public attention they got fell into distinct categories. Kids loved Beast Boy, probably because kids love animals. Teenage girls all simply drooled over Robin. Starfire seemed to get most of her attention from young girls and older men. It was a good thing the sweet, innocent and very powerful alien didn't know how creepy and wrong that last was. She and Cyborg seemed to draw the least public attention. He was crouched down talking to the children, putting them eye to eye, something she suddenly remembered he always did. As she approached, she saw him high five a young boy and turn into an impossibly big-eyed kitten for a little girl. He was allowing her to pet him when he noticed Raven approaching and turned back into himself. "Hey," he said with a wave. "Guys, say 'hi' to Raven."

The children dutifully complied. She smiled tightly and stiffly waved. "Hi," she said.

Beast Boy stood up, saying, "I got to be going. You guys take it easy." There was some childish protest but he dispensed with it kindly. "Robin cut us loose?" he asked when the group had dispersed.

"Yes," she said. "So, this is the big night."

He nodded seriously. "Date night," he said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah..." her voice trailed off.

"Where is this place?" he asked.

"Not that close," she said. "It would be quicker to fly."

He nodded. "Lead on." She hovered into the air and took off across town. He transformed into an eagle and followed. She soon landed in front of a run down coffee shop and waited a moment while he landed next to her and changed. "You come here a lot?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Am I away from the tower enough to go anywhere a lot?" she asked.

"Not really," he agreed.

They walked in through the door, a little bell ringing. The place was all dark wood and old unmatching furniture. There was a bar with the complicated trappings of pretentious coffee and a bored looking girl, a few years there elder, minding the store. There were few other patrons, ten or so people scattered around the large, dimly lit room. Most of them glanced up as the door opened and several kept staring longer then was usually considered polite. Stepping to the bar, the girl smiled at them. "Hi! What can I get you?"

Beats Boy looked briefly at the menu, "Um... something sweet with not a lot of caffeine," he said. "I don't know what most of this stuff is and I get jittery," he added in explanation. Raven selected hot tea. They moved to a table in one corner with their drinks and looked at the short menu of sandwiches and baked goods. "Do you really want to play chess?" he asked.

"Not really," she said. "Unless you do. That was just an ice breaker." He shook his head. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's just talk," he said. They got through dinner and desert with general small talk about nothing in particular. They enjoyed it but kept it light. As the waitress was gathering the dishes, there was a lull in the conversation. "Ok," he said when the girl had gone, "I'm going to go ahead and get this out of the way. Second date."

She nodded, mock thoughtfully, "Are you asking?"

"After careful consideration, I've decided to ask."

"After careful consideration, I've decided to say yes," she replied.

"That didn't take long," he said teasingly. "I don't think you really considered it at all."

"Of course I did," she said loftily. "I knew you would ask, so I did my considering beforehand."

"That's awfully confident," he said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, "What if I hadn't asked?"

"I would have asked you," she said, "after I was finished beating you up."

"See?" he asked rhetorically, "what did I tell you? Mean."

"I am not mean," she said.

"Argumentative too," he added.

She quirked a small smile. "Whatever." She was silent for a second. "I've had a good time so far," she said.

"I'm glad," he replied. "Me too." He paused a second, "But how could any woman have a bad time with me?"

"I have no idea," Raven replied sarcastically.

"Really mean," he said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in no way reacting to your hubris." she said dryly.

"I'm hurt," he said, resting on hand on his heart, "and what does 'hubris' mean?"

"Look it up, and you're a big tough super hero," she said. "You'll recover."

"What now?" he asked. "Do you want to hang around here for a while or what?"

She stood up. "Let's take a walk."

He also stood. "Sounds good."

They stopped by the counter to pay the bill on their way out. Beast Boy reached for it, watching Raven as he did so. Getting out his wallet, he said, "No big scene over who pays?"

She shook her head. "No. I would never dream of breaking the sexist standard and emasculating you by trying to pay."

"Thanks," he said dryly. The girl at the counter grinned and shook her head a little as she made change. Beast Boy smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows. She and Raven both rolled their eyes. They left the coffee shop and turned left down the street. "The park and stuff is this way," he said. "That might be nice for a walk." Raven nodded agreement and they started off, side by side. They walked in silence, both feeling suddenly awkward. After a few minutes, he chuckled and said, "This got all weird all of a sudden."

"It did," Raven said. She looked at him speculatively. "Why?"

"Well, to tell the truth, I was trying to decide if I should hold your hand."

"I was trying to decide what to do if you tried to hold my hand."

He responded by reaching out a bit with his left hand, smiling shyly. She took it. They kept walking, closer together now.

-----

Cyborg and Robin were frantically playing a game while Starfire kept up a running train of questions. "Do you think they are having a good time?" Both of the guys shrugged. "Do you think they will kiss?" Again, two shrugs. "Do you not even care?" Starfire asked.

"Not really," Robin said.

"Not so much," Cyborg said at the same time.

"I do not think you are being good friends," Starfire said sternly. "You have not been at all supportive of their..." she started to say "love" but remembered her talk with Raven, "exploring of possibilities!"

"Have so," Cyborg said, never looking away from the game.

"Sure have," Robin agreed, his attention also focused unwaveringly on the screen.

"You are both not telling the truth!" Starfire said. "You did the undeserved mocking of Beast Boy..."

"It was completely deserved," Robin said, interrupting her.

"Totally," Cyborg agreed.

"It was not!" She pointed at Cyborg. "You sang that song, which I thought was a nice song of celebration and hope but that I learn from Raven was not!"

"She's got you there," Robin muttered.

"I paid for it," Cyborg said unconcernedly.

"And you, Robin, have acted as if nothing is happening." Both of them ignored her, having reached a critical juncture in the game. "You are not listening to me!" They both continued pushing buttons quickly and with deep concentration. Very annoyed, Starfire marched with deliberation directly in front of them and turned off the game. She almost laughed at how stunned they were.

"You turned it off," Cyborg said, sounding like a very little boy.

"We were playing that," Robin said, with a very uncharacteristic pout in his voice.

"You will both listen to me," Starfire said, actually shaking her finger at them. "You will both be nice," she strongly emphasized the last word, "to them and you will not make fun or sing mean songs. You will both," her eyes narrowed dangerously, "be happy for them and you will act like it. Do you understand?" Dumbfounded, they both could only nod agreement. "Good," Starfire said, turning and stalking out of the room.

Robin got up and turned the game back on. They played for a while in complete silence. They were both distracted. "Did you ever notice," Cyborg said finally, "that Star and Raven bully us sometimes?"

Robin nodded. "I have."

"Think we should do something about it?"

"Probably not," Robin said. Cyborg nodded agreement and they went on with their game.

-----

Raven and Beast Boy had kept walking till they reached a park, abandoned so late at night. He had sat down on a bench and casually draped his arm across the back. Raven had hesitated a moment and then, much to his surprise, sat very close to him so that his arm was behind her shoulders and their hips were touching. She didn't look at him, instead looking straight ahead. He grinned in spite of himself and moved his arm from the bench and rested it around her shoulders. She smiled and actually settled in so that she was leaning against him. "You remember asking me what my ideal outcome was?" he said softly. She nodded agreement, so comfortable she felt no need to speak. "For the first date, this is kinda it." Raven again didn't answer. Instead she very slowly and gently touched his cheek and turned his face towards her. She kissed him then, very chastely but lingeringly. When she pulled away, she kept silent and lay her head on his shoulder.

-----

Jim Talbot didn't consider himself a thief. Not really, anyway. He was just down on his luck and you can't blame a man for doing what he has to when he's down on his luck. Also, people should know that the city could be dangerous and if they put themselves in dangerous situations they deserved what they got. Anyway, maybe they would learn a lesson. Better they meet him and just loose their money and stuff rather then someone really nasty who would hurt them.

Jim Talbot was a thief. He was just too cowardly to even admit it to himself. He walked casually down a path in the now dark park, keeping an eye out for the solitary and foolish that made up his victims. Down the way a bit, near a lamp, a couple sat on a bench. He couldn't be sure what they were doing since he could only see them in silhouette. The guy was scrawny and the girl was just a girl. They looked young so they likely wouldn't have much, but they did seem to be easy marks. He stole off the path and began approaching them.

-----

Beast Boy was as happy as he had ever been in his life in the moment Raven had kissed him. He thought that it was even a bit maudlin that he was so thrilled by the fact that she was leaning into him so comfortably. Then he heard something. His senses weren't really superhuman when he was in human form but his hearing was very sharp. It was probably the shape of his ears. He heard someone walking up behind them. "Rae," he whispered, "someone's coming."

"What?" she asked, sitting up suddenly.

He glanced significantly over his shoulder in the direction of the sound. She nodded and relaxed against him again, apparently opting to deceive their attacker about their readiness.

-----

Jim grinned. The way the girl popped up, he was willing to bet that the scrawny kid had gotten a little too touchy-feely. He approached as silently as he could and then stepped quickly in front of them, knife in hand. "Okay, kids," he said in a rush, "no need to be scared, just give me your money and you can get back to smooching." Even armed, he was frightened despite accosting what he thought was a pair of kids. He wasn't really paying a lot of attention to them, instead looking around for witnesses. He was very surprised when his threat was met with uproarious laughter.

"We're being mugged!" a boy's voice said through the laughter.

A girls voice, deep and serious for a teenager, said, "It's almost cute."

Jim turned and actually looked at them in the light of the street lamp. "Ah, crap," he said, dropping his knife. "Everything happens to me."

-----

After waiting for the police to pick up their would-be mugger, Raven and Beast Boy flew back to the tower. They entered the common room together and found everyone still up. Starfire bounded to them and fiercely hugged them both. "Did you have a wonderful time?" she asked.

"Yeah," Beast Boy said, having been hugged first and thus recovering the ability to speak first, "we got mugged."

"You got mugged?" Robin asked quizzically.

"Sure did," Beast Boy said.

"Ambitious mugger," Cyborg said.

"He didn't know who we were," Raven explained. "He came up behind us."

"You are both unhurt?" Starfire asked.

"Of course," Raven said. "He was a common criminal and surrendered as soon as he saw who we were."

"Where did this happen?" Robin asked.

"Umm... in the park," Beast boy said diffidently.

"You were in the park?" Cyborg asked. "At night?" He sounded amused but he saw a warning look from Starfire. "Yeah... the park is nice... at night." he finished lamely.

Robin had seen the look too. "Yeah, ok," he said. "So that's all good, and..." he trailed off and looked almost as if the words were choking him, "other then that, you had a good time."

"Yes," Raven said.

"Good," he said.

They all stood in an quiet, uncomfortable circle for a moment. Finally Raven said, "All right then, I'm going to bed."

"I'll join you," Beast Boy said quickly. Four sets of eyes turned on him in surprise. "Heh.. I didn't mean," he cleared his throat. "I just meant I'm going to bed too... in my own bed."

"Right," Raven said, turning and starting up the stairs.

Beast Boy followed her. She let him catch up. It was clear from her curt comments that Raven had emotionally closed up in dealing with their friends. Beast Boy understood and didn't comment. Once they were out of earshot of the others, he said. "Wow, I really couldn't have said anything worse there, could I?"

Raven glanced over at him and when she spoke her voice was warmer, "You possibly could have."

"Sorry," he said.

"Nothing to apologize for," she said. They reached her door and she turned to face him. "I really did have a good time. Even the attempted robbery had it's charms."

"So did I," Beast Boy said. He looked at her and realized that she was watching him closely, something that resembled a challenge in her eyes. He grinned and leaned forward. The instant he moved, she reciprocated and they had their second kiss in the hall of the tower, in front of Raven's room. It was less chaste then their first but no less sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Beast Boy awoke the next morning and immediately began grinning as the events of the night before ran through his head. It was all a mystery to him, in a way. Why had Raven chosen him? Their relationship as friends had started badly and gone along in fits and starts with moments of closeness and caring but more fighting and bickering. Then, out of the blue, Raven had approached him. What prompted her? He simply did not understand but he really didn't care.

He didn't care what her thought process was, what was important was the conclusion she had reached. He hadn't expected any such thing. He hadn't felt for Raven, or known that he felt, anything more then the same friendship he had with Starfire or even Robin. Then, when she actually had suggested they go out, he had started thinking. He did care for her. She was very attractive. Why not see where things went?

Beast Boy liked where they seemed to have gone and liked even more where they seemed to be going and that was the most surprising thing of all. It was perhaps simply him responding to her attention but he didn't think so. He had found in the last few days that he did have some feelings for her. One of the big reasons was that she was beginning to be different with him then she was with the others. That had been most apparent when they gotten home the previous evening. Raven had been closed off with them but when it has just him and her, she began smiling.

He put both hands behind his head and lay back, staring up at the ceiling and remembering the hallway in front of Raven's door. He made himself stop thinking about deeper meanings and the future and anything else. He had gotten his first real kisses the night before and he meant to enjoy it.

-----

Raven awoke that morning at her usual early hour but she didn't get up. She lay in bed, curled on her side, and thought. She didn't realize that she had a wistful smile the entire time. Beast Boy had not just surprised her. He had stunned her. In a few short days, he had shown that he could deal with her need for emotional control. He could even be grown up about serious things while still being himself. The way he handled her late-night talk with him about her possible medical situation was, especially in retrospect, almost perfect. It had been caring and concerned and he had managed to make her feel better.

He had also expressed an appropriately restrained physical interest in her. Even when things became just a little heated in the hall, his hands had moved about a bit but he didn't try too much. That pleased her more then she cared to consider too deeply, both the interest and the restraint.

Really, things were going as well as possible. A part of her kept looking for where the problems would come from and expected that there would be a disaster of some kind and the subsequent heartbreak Robin had been so wary of.

She still wondered what he expected out of this thing between them but she realized that it was far too soon to actually bring such issues up, as demonstrated by their talk in the kitchen. If the truth be told, that had really shown that neither of them were really ready for that talk. It was just as well that he had, as he put it, diverted her.

Asking him out in the first place had been an impulse, one of the few impulsive things she had ever done. Before she picked up her never-used chess set and went down to see him she hadn't thought very much about why she was doing it. That was out of character for her but it had turned out so well she might be wise to trust her impulses more.

Raven realized ruefully that her mind was scattered and undisciplined this morning. Her thoughts were jumping randomly around but it was to be expected, she supposed. With a feeling that was almost regret, she hovered into the air and crossed her legs, preparing to meditate. She could take no chances, even with feeling too good.

-----

Cyborg had also risen early, but unlike some others, he was moving around and busy. Starfire's reprimand of the evening before had been justified, as much as he hated to admit it. He had not been taking either Raven or Beast Boy seriously and he had even approached Robin with his theories in a humorous way, thinking only of how mortified Robin would be talking to Raven about such matters. That had been callous and he was ashamed. He made two resolutions to himself. First, he would treat the incipient couple not as a source of his amusement but as a good thing happening to two people he cared about. Second, he was going to make some determinations concerning Raven's situation.

He first had gone over all the information he had on her specifically and general information on cross breeds and fertility. There were so many unknowns. Were people from Raven's home dimension genetically human to begin with? He did not know how much of her differences with humans were a result of her mortal heritage and how much a result of her demonic. The production of a child from such vastly different beings was so unlikely in the first place that he suspected that Trigon had used magic. If that was the case anything could be possible, but he could make some guesses. Given that Trigon manipulated things so that Raven could be born and be his gate, did it not follow that he would do only what was needed for that goal and the assumption would be that Raven would not live past the age of sixteen? Successful reproduction would be unneeded. Being essentially immortal, the demon had no reason to be concerned about descendants. So, the demon had probably given it no thought.

Shaking his head, Cyborg realized that such a line of reasoning was worthless. He simply didn't know enough and speculation was useless. What did he know? Not much really, when he went over it in his head. Only that she was a cross breed and that usually indicates sterility. He began to consider how to get information that was real and what he could do with his available facilities. Brief research indicated that he had been right in his guess that the only way to get the needed data was from the examination of one of Raven's eggs. Harvesting one required a pelvic, and that was the first item on the list of things that Cyborg couldn't/wouldn't be doing.

With a feeling of surprise, Cyborg realized that he wasn't even sure Raven experienced menses. If she didn't, the question here would be quickly answered. Leaving that point for the moment, he next considered what kind of tests would be needed. A plan of having her obtain the needed material elsewhere and him doing the testing had began to form in his mind but he quickly realized that neither he nor his equipment was up to the task. She was possibly so far from the ordinary that he just didn't have what was needed. A really advanced lab was needed, preferably one used to working with virtual unknowns. S.T.A.R. labs in Metropolis was the world leader in such matters, so that was who they would get. Raven deserved only the best.

He got on the phone and discussed the matter, using generalities and no names, with a staff scientist at S.T.A.R. It would be expensive. He was unsure where Robin came up with all the money he did, but some more would have to be forthcoming. Her was sure it wouldn't be a problem.

Now that he had a planned course of action, Cyborg felt a bit better. Thinking ahead, he decided that if the news was bad, he could then look into the steps to verify his guess about Beast Boy. Star, Robin and Beast Boy were up when he emerged from his room. Raven was probably meditating, but this was important. He went directly to her room and knocked.

"Come in," Raven said through the door. He opened it and stood there for a moment. She looked at him for a long moment. "Finally coming to talk to me directly?" she asked. "No Robin this time?"

"No Robin," he said. "I mishandled that from beginning to end. I was wrong and I hope you'll forgive me." She nodded in what he took to be acceptance but she did not actually offer her forgiveness. He cleared his throat. "Since I'm kind of the medical guy around here," he said uncertainly, "I wanted to ask you something." She simply looked at him and did not respond. "Is this a good time?" he finally asked.

"Is there a good time?" she replied.

"I suppose there isn't," he said. Raven heard the pain in his voice and relented a bit. She lowered herself to the floor and gestured for him to come in. He shut the door. "As you know, I was speculating about some health issues concerning you," he said. She nodded. "Raven, really, I am so sorry I went about it like I did. I swear, I feel terrible. Please..."

She held up one hand to stop him, "You should have come to me," she said coldly.

"I know."

"All right," she said. "The matter is ended. What do you want to know?"

"Do you want to determine if I was right or not?" He asked softly.

"I haven't thought much about it," she said with a ghost of a smile. "I've allowed myself to be distracted."

"That brings up something else," he said. "I have been pretty... juvenile about this thing with you and BB. I've been acting like a twelve year old and as if you two were twelve year-olds chasing each other on the playground. I apologize for that too."

"All right," she said. "Accepted." Then she ruefully added, "We really may just be like two kids chasing each other on the playground."

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Either way, it's not for me to say."

"Thank you," she said. Then, after a deep breath, she went on. "Yes. I need to know."

He nodded. "I have to ask you some questions," he said. She gestured for him to go on. "Do you undergo a menstrual cycle?"

"Yes. Did you think I didn't?"

"It was possible you wouldn't. Is it typical? I mean, frequency, duration and so forth?"

She nodded. "As far as I know."

"Good," he said in a detached, clinical tone that she appreciated. "The next step is for you to go see a doctor so that we can get the needed sample."

"An OB/GYN?" she asked.

"Yes. Let me know when you're ready and I'll take care of the arrangements."

"Go ahead," she said. "No reason to wait."

-----

Robin was up at his ordinary time and unlike most of the other inhabitants of the tower, he went about his normal routine. He sleepily wandered to the kitchen, poured a cup of the strong, black coffee that was automatically prepared and began reading the paper. It was right there on the front page that he saw it. It wasn't the headline but there it was, sort of down in the right corner. He sighed and rested his head in one hand as he read:

"Titans Interrupted" it said. There was a picture that appeared to be from a cell phone camera of Raven and Beast Boy sitting together, both looking pretty happy, at a table in a small restaurant. The story went on to say that the two of them were seen together, looking "quite intimate" and that soon after they had apprehended a would-be mugger. "Unnamed sources" at the police station said that the alleged mugger had stated that he approached what he thought was a young couple "making out" on a park bench and that it had turned out to be the two heroes. It was presented in a light hearted manner, focusing mostly on the poor luck of the criminal.

He groaned and shook his head. "This is no big deal... this is no big deal..." he said over and over. After a moments thought, he got up and went to his room to use his computer. The Titans had never had any worries at all concerning public opinion and he hoped they never would but he could see how this might rebound on them. He logged onto the newspaper's site and found the article there. He paged down to look at the section where readers could leave comments. There were only a few, about 25 or so, but it was early. He refreshed the page and five more appeared. He moaned again as he read down the list. Most of them were about the criminal or that the reader thought that two of the Titans dating was cute. There was also, more disturbingly, more then a few people voicing concern about what could be going on with five people so young co-habiting and that the Titans were perhaps not the best role-models.

"Oh, damn it," he muttered.

He thought for a moment about whether this warranted any attention, finally deciding that he should at least let the two of them know and perhaps suggest that they could be more discreet. With some trepidation, he called them separately on their communicators, asking them to come to his room. Raven arrived first and he simply handed her the paper with the article circled. She began reading. Beast Boy arrived before she finished and she held it so that they could both see. "So?" she asked. "It's just a silly article. What of it?"

Finishing a moment later, Beast Boy said to Raven, "I told you this might happen."

"No you didn't." she protested, sounding ever so slightly annoyed. "You said we would be dogged by paparazzi."

"I did not," Beast Boy replied indignantly. "I said we might make the papers. In the process of mocking me you said that paparazzi thing."

"Whatever," Raven said.

"I want it clear in some record somewhere that I was right and Mrs. Sarcastic-Britches here wasn't," Beast Boy said in a teasing tone.

"Can we please stick to the matter at hand?" Robin asked testily.

Raven shot Robin a look that went past annoyance and right into angry. Beast Boy saw it and was curious. Her reaction was a little more then the situation warranted and he wondered what was wrong. "What is the matter at hand," she snapped, "other then our privacy being intruded on?" A bit childishly, Beast Boy was glad that her irritation seemed to not be directed at him.

It struck Robin strongly that Raven's use of "our" clearly referred to she and Beast Boy only and not the entire team. "I just thought you should see it," he said carefully, wondering what she was angry at him about.

"All right," she said. "We've seen it and I find that I don't care all that much."

"Now look at this," he said, turning the monitor towards them. Raven took the mouse and scrolled quickly down the list of responses to the article.

Beast Boy whistled. "Wow," he said. "Some of those are pretty... surprising."

"And rude," Raven said. "I've had about enough of people being nosy. These..." she trailed off and took a deep breath, "people don't even know any of us yet we're bad examples and, as comment #31 put it, 'living in sin'?" A light bulb suddenly exploded making them all start.

Raven was rubbing her temples and Beast Boy put a comforting hand on her arm. "Rae," he said, "It's OK." Robin noticed that she did not shy away or brush his hand off in spite of her well know aversion to casual physical contact.

"I need to go," she said tightly.

"All right," Robin said. "I didn't mean to upset you and I thought you should know."

She nodded and turned on her heel, walking briskly out the door.

"What was that?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said as he turned and followed her. He hurried along and caught her in the hallway. "Hey," he said softly. "What is it?"

She stopped abruptly and turned. "I'm upset and I need to be alone."

"OK," he said. "That's cool. I just wanted to see if I could do anything, you know?"

"Thank you," she said, relaxing ever so slightly. "It wasn't just the thing Robin showed us. Cyborg came to see me about..."

"Oh," Beast Boy said.

"Yes," she said, her voice changing from tight and angry to soft and unsure. "It's... I need to do something. I need to go to a doctor."

"I figured you would," he said.

Raven closed her eyes and hesitated a moment. "Do you think," she asked, "when I go... would you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Thank you," she almost whispered.

"You go meditate," he said, "and when you're done, come find me if you want to talk or..."

"Or if I want to be distracted?" she interrupted. He nodded. She suddenly smirked cynically and said, "You know, if Robin was bothered by that article, wait till word gets out that I went to a gynecologist and took you with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy had done as he promised, allowing Raven the privacy to meditate. He had spent the day as usual, some time in the gym, playing a few games, and watching television but he had been preoccupied. Neither Cyborg nor Robin had said anything but Starfire was becoming increasingly concerned. She was occasionally glancing curiously at him and once she had began to say something and then visibly restrained herself. In a way, he wanted to tell her but he didn't. He didn't feel it was his place. So, in total, the tower was quiet and restrained for the entire day. He waited until after lunch and she still had not appeared, so about two in the afternoon he fixed a plate for her and went up. He knocked softly, thinking if she was asleep he wouldn't wake her. The door briefly glowed black and opened. He looked in and saw that she was hovering in her usual lotus position. "I knew it would be you or Starfire," she said calmly. 

"I don't want to bother you," he said. "I'll just leave this, in case you get hungry." He stepped in and put the plate on her dresser. He turned to leave but paused hesitantly. "Can I... I mean, are you, can I stay a minute?"

"I wish you would," Raven said, lowering herself to the ground and going to get the food. It brought her very close to him and she found that making eye contact made her feel flustered and nervous, in a good way, and she stepped quickly away. "What have you been doing?"

He shrugged. "The usual. Showing Cyborg a few things in the lab, letting Robin have a few sparring tips, fighting off my adoring fans." Raven gave a ghost of a smile. "How are you doing?"

"To tell the truth, I'm fine," she said. She sat on her bed with her meal. Following a sudden impulse she said, "Sit with me." To her own ears it sounded forced and uncomfortable and she winced inwardly. It was not how she meant it. Without batting an eye, Beast Boy sat at the foot of the bed, indian style. "I've been thinking," she said.

"What about?"

"I have decided to magnanimously allow you to call me "Rae" for short," she said.

"I was going to do it anyway," he replied.

"That's part of the reason I'm being magnanimous," she said. "I have also decided that I don't like calling you Beast Boy. It seems, well, impersonal. Raven is actually my name, after all."

"My name sucks," he said shortly.

"Garfield is a bit... old fashioned, I suppose."

"Yeah, it is," he said. Then, after a seconds thought, he went on. "You can call me anything you want."

"I'll think about it."

"So," he said a bit hesitantly, "has that been what kept you up here all day?" She shook her head. "Been a busy few days." She nodded this time. He paused. She ate. "So, you're fine?"

"I really kind of am," she said. "Who cares what stupid people say? The hell with their opinions. We will go and do exactly as we like and they can say whatever they want." She smiled cynically. "And when they're in danger, we'll step in and save them anyway."

"I'm with you, baby," he said.

She actually stopped with a spoon halfway to her mouth. "We talked about you never, ever calling me that."

"You did all the talking on that subject," he replied. "What happened to you being magnanimous?"

"I'm done," she said. "I've been working through a few other things too."

"Anything you want to share?"

She sighed. "Nothing really worth talking about."

"OK," he said.

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you," she said quickly.

"And you don't have to. I won't get mad or anything."

"No!" she protested, "it's just that I can't really consider my situation until after I see the doctor and Cyborg does whatever it is he's going to do, so I just have to let it go for now. I'll worry about it when I know what I actually have to worry about."

"You're a smart chick," he said.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"Smart chicks are hot," he went on.

She colored slightly. "Stop it."

He grinned. "OK." His demeanor clearly indicated his amusement.

"As of now, 'chick' and 'baby' are strictly off limits."

He nodded agreement. "Look, I should tell you that everyone is, well, I guess we've all been more upset then you are. Cy's been really quiet and Robin has been taking it out on the heavy bag all day."

"Really?" she asked, touched. Even though it happened fairly often, caring from her friends always caught her by surprise. "Beast Boy nodded. "What about Star?"

"She doesn't know," he said. "She knows somethings up but it's been... tense today. I think she's afraid to ask."

"You've all been more upset by this then I have," she said.

"We're guys," he said. "This is the great unknown for us. We have no idea about... anything about it."

"What makes you think I do?"

"You've got the plumbing," he said. "I guess I just assumed that came with..."

"A detailed understanding of the emotional aspects of childbearing? It doesn't."

"But it does come with an inherent knowledge of what colors go together and stuff like that, right?" She gave him a look. "It doesn't? My illusions... shattered!"

"It's probably for the best," she said.

"So," he said, "you're OK with the newspaper thing and you're waiting to deal with the other." She nodded. "Then I can I change the subject?" She looked at him. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" She shrugged. "Want to do something"

"Like what?"

"You did agree to a second date," he said. "We could do the classic dinner and a movie thing."

"Your taste in both movies and food is suspect," she said.

"Hey!" he said, actually sounding offended. "You pick the movie and I'll pick the restaurant."

"Sounds fair."

"Let me know what you want to see and I'll make reservations."

"Reservations?" she asked.

"Nothing but the best for me and my baby," he said.

"That's about enough of that," she said in annoyance.

-----

Robin was still in the gym, wondering what he was so angry about. The item in the paper was really not a big deal. Let people think what they wanted. It didn't affect them or what they did, at least not much. Bruce would have been very angry to learn he was giving a moment's thought to public opinion. Maybe it was because it had upset Raven. He had a very protective streak for the girls on his team. He hated to see Star's innocence abused or mocked. Especially ever since he had found Raven in another world as a frightened child, he wanted so very much to protect her and see her happy. Beast Boy had better be taking this thing with her seriously.

He was amused at himself for the way he felt protective towards the girls. They were clearly the most powerful members of the team. He wasn't sure which of them was more powerful but he wouldn't want to have to make a living on the difference.

It was just the utter injustice of Raven's situation. It just wasn't fair and there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it. Nothing ate at him more then his own limitations. Cyborg had already come to him and said that the procedures Raven needed would be expensive. He had waved it away. It was a trifling sum to him. He would gladly have paid ten times the cost and more. That at least he could do.

Beast Boy entered the room. "Dude," he said. "You reek. Take a shower."

"A little more time in here wouldn't hurt you," Robin replied.

"Whatever," Beast Boy said. "I got some good news."

"What?"

"Rae is doing good," he said. "In fact, all us fellas have been more freaked out then she is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It has something to do with plumbing and color co-ordination. I'm not completely clear on the details."

Robin looked curiously at Beast Boy and then shook his head as if to clear it. "But she's doing OK?" Beast Boy nodded. "Good."

"So, we're going out again tonight," Beast Boy said.

"So you two are..." Robins voice trailed off.

"Going out tonight," Beast Boy replied, purposely not telling Robin what he knew was being asked. "I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need to borrow some money," he said hesitantly.

"How much?"

"I'm not sure," Beast Boy admitted. "I want to take her somewhere nice."

Robin nodded. "OK. I can do that, but you're going to have to earn it."

"Dude!" Beast Boy protested. "Aren't we friends? Can't we be men here? Help me out!"

"I'm going to," Robin said, "and in return, you're going to spend an extra hour a day here or on the training course for a month."

"That is so uncool." Robin shrugged. "Two weeks?" Beast boy counter offered. Robin solemnly shook his head no. "This is so wrong. You've got me over a barrel and you're squeezing me?"

"Sure am."

-----

Raven had thought about what Beast Boy had said about Star not knowing exactly what was going on. A moment's consideration had told her the Star would be worried given the way everyone was acting. She went looking for her only female friend and found her on the couch in the common around, sitting alone and looking rather forlorn.

When Star saw Raven coming she smiled at her and looked hopeful. "Greetings friend."

Raven sat next to her. "I hear things have been weird around here lately."

Star nodded. "Everyone has seemed most sad and they will not tell me why. Cyborg has been in his room working and Robin has been in the gymnasium doing the not-talking thing."

Raven sighed. "They've been worried about me and haven't said anything because... I suppose they didn't think it was their place to say anything."

"Then can you tell me?" Star almost wailed. "If you are in difficulty and I do not know, how can I help you?"

Raven explained quickly about everything. Starfire's face fell as she listened. "You may never... be a mother?" she asked in a near whisper.

"Maybe not. We don't know yet. Maybe this is all for nothing."

"I hope so," Star said, sounding distant.

"I hate how this is so... public," Raven said. "Damn Cyborg anyway. He should have come to me and then I could have just... it could have been private like it should be."

"You should not have to experience this alone," Starfire said.

"I wish I could have made that decision."

"What is done, is done," Star said. "You are not alone. Would you not have told us anyway?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Probably."

"Have you talked to... anyone about this?" They both knew what Star meant even though she didn't say Beast Boy's name.

"Yes," Raven said slowly. "It helped."

"That is what is important. You are all right now?" Raven nodded. "Good. If you will excuse me, I must... go." Star stood quickly and left the room. Raven watched her go, wondering what was wrong. Star went quickly to her room and shut the door. She sat on the floor next to her bed, her knees pulled up so that she could wrap her arms around them. She sat silent like that for a time and then lowered her face onto her knees and began to cry.

-----

After a brief alarm in the afternoon that was to help with a large fire rather then an actual fight, Raven and Beast Boy did have their evening out. They went to a very nice restaurant on what Beast Boy considered his hard earned money. They laughed, which was mostly Beast Boy, and held hands and had a wonderful time. The movie she selected was a very serious drama and Beast Boy had the good grace to at least feign interest. A photographer was waiting for them when they came out and at Ravens insistence they actually posed briefly for him. She actually muttered "Let them get a good look," as they walked away.

Walking home rather then flying was pleasant. It felt like they were prolonging the evening. They were at least not the victims of an attempted crime this time. When they got back to the tower, Cyborg was sitting alone on the couch. He greeted them casually with a wave. "Have a good time?" he asked.

"We did," Raven said. "Thank you."

"Cool," Cyborg said, getting up. "I think I'm gonna hit the sack." He hesitated a second. "Raven, I made that appointment for you tomorrow. I arranged it so you wouldn't have to... you get to go right in so people won't stare or bother you or anything."

Raven nodded. "Thank you again," she said. "That was thoughtful of you." Something in her words suggested that she only barely kept from adding "for a change".

Cyborg headed up the stairs, "Well, good night guys." He sounded unhappy.

When he was gone, Beast Boy sat on the couch and Raven joined him. "It's none of my business," he said, "but when are you going to let him off the hook?"

"Soon," Raven said. She had sat close to him but not very close. His arm stretched across the back of the couch and his hand reached almost exactly behind her. Taking the opportunity, he began running his fingers through her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I like your hair," he said. "I always have." Raven felt suddenly breathless and found to her surprise that she was leaning her head slightly back to accommodate him. "Still want me to go with you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes please," she said softly. He nodded but did not say anything. Raven turned so that she was sitting facing him, her legs curled comfortably under her and her head leaning partly into the couch and partly into his hand. They sat like that for a moment and then he leaned towards her, his hand in her hair naturally curling around behind her head and gently guiding her towards him. They kissed and then pulled away. Both smiled. Then they shifted positions so that she was leaning against him and her head was on his shoulder. They were nearly the same height, so this was an unusual perspective for him. "Want to watch TV?" she asked, handing him the remote. He turned on the television and began flipping channels with his free hand.

Cyborg had told Star earlier that he was going to wait up for Raven because he needed to pass on a message. So, when she heard him come up and enter his room, Star knew that the couple must be home and must be downstairs. She had spent the evening upset on Raven's behalf, even if Raven seemed inexplicably calm. Humans absolutely baffled her sometimes with their obsession with things were meaningless and their unconcern with what was important. She went downstairs to see how her friends were doing, going softly in her bare feet. She came silently into the common room in time to see them kiss and then settle into each other's arms. She felt her heart expand with pleasure at seeing them so happy. She was so filled with joy for them that she lifted involuntarily off the floor and had to struggle not to make a sound and disturb them. Hovering back up to her room, she was able to relax and sleep as she could not do before. All would be well, she knew. All would be well.


	7. Chapter 7

Beast Boy awoke sluggishly the next morning. In addition to it being much earlier then usual for him to be getting up he had stayed up later then he should have. Raven had seemed content to sit with him as he channel surfed so he had done nothing to suggest they should leave. It had been almost 2:00 AM when he turned off the television and even then they hadn't separated for bed immediately. It had been she that kissed him first but he had responded with enthusiasm. He had discovered some very interesting things, such as the fact that Raven had ticklish ribs, a fact she pretended to dislike when he took advantage of it, and that in certain situations he had to be very careful of his one sharp fang. She learned that he was not ticklish at all, no matter how deserved the retaliation was, and that he inordinately enjoyed it when her hair fell on his face. 

He remembered the entire time with a clarity that surprised him. They had not really done all that much. Their clothes had been mussed but in place. It was still the most intimate either had ever been with anyone.

It had been after almost a half hour of heavy breathing that Raven had called a halt and they had both gone to bed. Even then, he had found it difficult to fall asleep but that was soon remedied and once suitably relaxed he drifted off quickly. After what seemed like only a few minutes the alarm was dragging him out of sleep. He had set it for 6:00 AM in anticipation of Raven's 8:00 AM appointment. Showering quickly, he stumped downstairs and after shamelessly stealing two cups of Robins automatically brewed coffee, he made a light breakfast for himself and Raven, put on some water so it would be hot for her, and sat to await her arrival. In spite of his anxiety and two cups of strong black high caffeine brew, he was asleep in his chair, head hanging back and his mouth wide open, when Raven came into the kitchen.

Raven saw what he had done and that he was waiting for her and she felt overwhelmed. For a long moment she stood quietly, looking at him in his current ridiculous posture and was simply overwhelmed. She wanted to kiss him awake or run upstairs and shake Starfire out of bed with the story of the incredibly sweet thing he had done for her. None of those things happened. She was still Raven, so she just stood for a moment and looked at him and fought the stupid urge she had to tear up. After a deep, calming breath she stepped in and gently unhooked his finger from where it still rested in the ring of the half full mug. She touched his shoulder and said "Gar, wake up." She realized that she had spoken without thinking about it and that the whole question of what she would call him had been settled.

After a moment's disorientation, he smiled wanly at her and said, "I fell asleep."

"I see that," she said, turning to get the plates he had prepared. "Thank you so much for this."

"No problem," he said. "Gross. I think I drooled on myself."

She laughed a tiny bit and shook her head as she sat down. "Really, this is so nice. Thank you."

He made a dismissive gesture. "No big." They ate in silence for a while. "So," he asked, "how are we getting there?"

She shrugged, "How do we get anywhere? Fly, of course."

He nodded, "Fine with me. I just though that maybe you would want to do something, you know, less obvious."

She grinned, which surprised him. "So our rabid public wouldn't find out what we're doing?"

"Yeah, but I'm starting to think you couldn't care less."

"I told you before," she said, "I don't give a damn what anyone says." It occurred to Beast Boy that many people say the words Raven just had but it was almost always a lie whereas in this case it was absolutely true. "I don't care if people think you've gotten me pregnant or that we're a bad example to the youth because we're young and shacked up and doing it like bunnies every night. We know the truth and our friends do too and the hell with everyone else."

Beast Boy said in a stunned voice, "You are so hot right now."

>> >>

Karen Brock was not an especially happy person. She was middle aged and divorced with two kids to care for. She was past her prime and a little overweight, hindrances that would not have stopped her from getting some kind of male companionship had it not been for her personality, which was unpleasant, and her unconscious disdain for men, a quality left over from her bitter divorce.

When Dr. Jenson had insisted that she come in early on this particular day without any explanation, her orders had been met with a great deal of displeasure. Getting up early was something she did not care for and when forced to, it made her even more disagreeable. Still, she needed her job and so she drug herself out of bed and into work early, grumbling the entire time about her good nature being taken advantage of. At least on this bleary eyed drive, she had something pleasant to think about. The previous Saturday night, she had sent her kids to their grandmother and gone to a bar. After several drinks she had met a very nice looking man about her own age. He had said his name was Bill and they had exchanged numbers. He hadn't called yet but that did not deter her. She was more then willing to make the call if he didn't.

Dr. Jenson was already been in the office and they brightly greeted each other in the manner of co-workers who detest one another. "Karen," the doctor had said, "we have a very unusual patient today. That's why we're in early, so she could come in with no one seeing her."

Karen's interest was immediately piqued. "Really? Who is it?"

"One of the girls from the Titans, Raven," the doctor said. "We've been requested to accommodate her due to, well, the obvious."

"What is she... I mean what do I need to set up for?" Karen asked.

"Biopsy," Dr. Jenson said, with a hint of distaste for her nurse's unseemly enthusiasm. Karen took the hint and quickly got the examining room ready.

When she was finished, she stepped out back to smoke, having been told by the doctor their patient would be arriving there. After a while she saw them, a pale, oddly colored girl with a blue cloak billowing out behind her and a black nimbus surrounding her. There was also a bright green eagle flying next to her. She had often seen them from a distance, flying or in some fight, but she had never seen any superhero up close. The girl settled gracefully in the middle of the parking lot that faced the rear of the clinic and the eagle swooped low, flared it's wings and changed suddenly into a lithe, green skinned boy. He landed softly, taking a few steps to halt his momentum. She couldn't take her eyes off his emerald green complexion. Karen saw that they boy spared her one glance before stepping close to the girl and speaking softly. Then they both turned towards her and smiled, the boy wide and fake, the girl tight and unwilling. "Um..." Karen said, unsure of herself, "I'm with Dr. Jenson's office." She turned and held the door open for them.

"Thank you," the girl muttered. The poor thing must be nervous, Karen thought, which was natural. That was easy to understand, but what was curious to her was why this boy had come with the girl. She was having a fertility test, which was unusual in a seventeen year old. She led them into the examining room.

The doctor came in almost immediately. "Karen," she said diplomatically, "why don't you take, um..."

"Beast Boy," the green youth said.

"Yes, why don't you take him into my office and let him wait there?" In what even Karen found to be an endearing gesture, the odd boy had taken the equally unusual girl's hand briefly before leaving the room. He followed her to the doctor's comfortable office and took one of the chairs. He sat quietly and only shook his head 'no' when offered a drink.

The procedure went quickly and as soon as she was out of the stirrups, the girl was on her feet getting dressed. It turns out, as Karen had learned during the brief procedure, that the purpose of the visit was to get a sample to be sent to an advanced lab in Metropolis. The doctor had led the girl into the office where the boy was waiting and she closed the door while they conferred. Karen noted especially that the boy stayed in the room during the patient conference.

Once she was alone, Karen took out the business card Bill had given her with his number on the back and re-read the front. Superheros were news and every little bit helps, she thought to herself as she dialed his business number at the newspaper.

>> >>

Outside, in the employee parking lot, Beast Boy felt very uncertain. He felt flustered and nervous and had no idea what he should say, or even if he should say anything. It seeming the safest, he didn't say anything. Raven looked at him and also had no idea what to say. So, she hovered slowly into the air. Beast Boy took the hint and transformed into a large raptor. They flew silently back to the tower, side by side, and as they began to descend she veered off. She landed lightly on the roof instead of going all the way to the ground. Beast Boy followed.

She stood, gazing out over the ocean. He stood next to her and gazed at her. "You want to be alone?"

"I don't always want to be alone," she said in a monotone.

"I know that," he replied, "but..."

"I know this is asking a lot," she snapped, "but can we just be up here?" She sat down, her feet hanging off the edge and her eyes fixed in the distance. "Can we just be quiet?" Beast Boy diffidently sat down next to her. He didn't know what to do with his hands so he clasped them in his lap. Raven reached over and took his wrist, lifting his arm and slipping under it. He took the hint and put his arm snugly around her. She leaned against him and they sat quiet for a long while.

>> >>

That morning in the tower, after Raven and Beast Boy had gone, the remaining three members gathered for training at Robin's insistence. It gave them something to do other then worry. The time had come and gone when they could have gotten back but Robin wasn't concerned. He let them have their privacy. The training was interrupted by a phone call. "Titan's Tower," Robin said.

"Yes, this is Bill Keeney with the Herald," came the reply. The Herald was the city's largest newspaper and the one that had printed the story after Beast Boy and Raven's first date. "I was wondering if I could speak to the girl who calls herself 'Raven' or the boy who goes by 'Beast Boy'?"

"They aren't available," Robin said, his stomach sinking. "What is this regarding?"

"I just wanted to verify a tip I got, maybe get a statement."

"I may be able to help you," Robin said, his stomach sinking. "What's the tip?"

"Ok, good," the reporter said. Robin heard some shuffling of papers. "Who am I speaking to please?"

"Robin."

"Right, um... is it true that Raven and Beast Boy went together this morning to see an ob/gyn?" Robin didn't answer and the reporter waited a moment. "Hello?" he finally asked.

"I'm still here," Robin said shortly.

"Are you going to answer or should I put down 'no comment'?"

Robin took a deep, calming breath. "The Titans do not comment on the personal lives of it's members."

"Is Raven pregnant?" The reporter knew perfectly well that she wasn't. The girl from the bar had said enough for him to know that but leaving that titillating possibility open was far more interesting.

"The Titans do not comment on the personal lives of it's members," Robin repeated.

"Are the two members of your group publicly known as Raven and Beast Boy involved in a relationship beyond being co-workers and co-habiting in your headquarters?" Robin didn't answer for a moment and the reporter chuckled. "I'll put 'no comment' for that too. How do you respond to charges being leveled from some quarters that five minors living together is..."

Robin never heard the rest of the question. He had slammed the phone down and cursed under his breath.

>> >>

It was strange and uncomfortable for Beast Boy to sit so long without moving or speaking. His only movements were to occasionally look at Raven's face where she rested it on his shoulder. She didn't react when he did it. He wasn't even sure she noticed as her gaze never left the ocean horizon. It was a long time, subjectively, before she spoke. "What if I am?" she asked quietly.

Beast Boy didn't answer immediately. He thought carefully and said, "You'll deal with it," he said. "What else is there?"

"I know that," she said in a slightly annoyed voice. She sat up straight, breaking contact with him and turned slightly to look at him. "Of course I'll deal with it, but how? What does it mean?"

"I don't know," he said quietly. "I wish I did." Raven shook her head slightly but didn't reply. He thought she was annoyed at him for saying something so obvious and stupid. It made him feel defensive. "Sorry," he muttered.

"For what?" she asked. He shrugged. "No, don't do that. I want to know."

He took a deep breath. "I just... I'm sorry I don't know what to do."

She actually grinned cynically. "You think there's some magic words you can say or some magic wand you can wave?"

He became a little annoyed. "No, but... damn it, Rae! We're doing this... thing we're doing and I'm totally confused. I don't know what to do and I want to help."

"Hey," she said, taking his hand, "calm down. It's OK. You're doing fine." He looked down instead of at her. "Look at me," she said gently. When he did, she let go his hand and touched his cheek fleetingly. "You're doing fine," she repeated.

"I am?" he asked. She nodded. He stared at the ocean for a moment and then said, "That's all I want."

"That's all you want?" she asked, slightly amused.

A brief grin came and went on his face but he didn't turn to look at her. "No." After a moment he went on. "You gonna ask me what I do want?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

He nodded as he stared moodily straight ahead. "You were just trying to talk and I managed to make things about me. So, back to your question, I don't know what it means. I know it's a damned shame and I hate it. I also know that I probably can't understand what it means to you."

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'm too young to really get it. It's almost as if I have to try and be upset when I'm really not."

He turned and looked at her. "Don't do that. Feel like you want to."

"That's the thing. I want to be sad, like Starfire. When I told her was so upset that she had to leave the room. I've never seen that before. I'm just not." Beats Boy nodded, hoping she would go on. She did. "It's not that I don't care or that I don't think about it, but damn it, I'm 17. I've taken on a big job and that has to come first. I'm just now having my first real... well, you know, with a guy" Beast Boy grinned slightly, "and having kids was so far away. It's not part of me right now and loosing it just isn't that awful."

"But you weren't exactly happy when we got up here."

"I said it wasn't awful," she said, "not that it isn't bad."

"So," he said, "we table discussion of it for now?"

"In a second," she said. "I just want to tell you that I really meant what I said before. You've been great. You've really helped."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Now, moving on, I have two items I would like to address." He looked at her in surprise at her formality but saw the merriment in her eyes. He gestured for her to go on. "First, this morning, when I woke you up, I called you 'Gar' without thinking about it. So, I have decided to call you that."

"I hate that name," he said with a grimace.

"Tough. You're stuck with it." He rolled his eyes. She went on, "Second, in this conversation we both stumbled over labeling our involvement. That's silly."

Beast Boy sighed in exaggerated annoyance, "You women, always wanting to label and define things. Can't we just be happy?"

"Shut up," Raven said off-handedly, "I think..."

"You can't just tell me to shut up!" Beast Boy said.

"I just did," she replied.

"And I want it on record that I didn't do it."

"Duly noted," she said dryly. "May I continue?"

"No."

"I want it on record that I'm ignoring you, too."

Beast Boy couldn't stop the chuckle that produced. "Noted."

She looked at him intently for a moment. The air of humor that their banter produced faded. Then she asked quietly, "Are we serious?"

"Yes."

"Are we exclusive?" she went on.

"Oh, yes," he replied. "So we're dating?"

"No. We are not. I hate that word. It seems so.. juvenile and dumb. We're in a relationship."

"In that case," he said, "I reserve the right to call you 'baby'."

"Only when we're alone," she said grudgingly.


	8. Chapter 8

When Raven and Beast Boy finally made their way inside the tower, they were greeted by a very serious Robin. Cyborg and Starfire were nowhere to be seen. "How are you?" he asked Raven in a very business like tone. 

"Fine," she replied, suspicious at his tone. "What happened?"

"A reporter called. He knows where you were this morning and what you were there for."

"What?" Beast Boy shouted. "How?"

"Someone tipped him off," Robin said.

Thinking only very briefly, Beast Boy came to the obvious conclusion. "The nurse. It must have been the nurse." He glanced over at Raven and she nodded slightly in agreement.

"What she did was professionally unethical," Robin said. It was only then that the couple realized Robin's demeanor was not cold or aloof but rather anger. "We can see to it that she at least looses her job."

"Don't bother," Raven said. "I'm getting used to my private business being public. Maybe there was a camera in the doctors office and pictures of me in the stirrups will make the internet." She shook her head. "I don't care. I really don't. Let them write whatever they want. She smiled a little at Robin. "In spite of everything, this has been a pretty good day so far."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said shyly. "I agree."

Robin glanced between them, curious. "You don't care at all?" he asked. They both shook their heads. "Ok, then I don't either." He sounded perplexed but willing to go along with them.

"Right now, I'm going to take a nap," she said. "I didn't sleep well and got up early, so I'm heading up to my room." She reached towards Beast Boy and he briefly took her hand. "Wake me up about noon or so?" Beast Boy nodded agreement and she kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning and going up the stairs.

Beast Boy turned to Robin and grinned slightly. "So," Robin said slowly, "You two are...?"

"Official and stuff," Beast Boy said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, as long as it doesn't affect the work." He thought for a moment about asking more but decided it was none of his concern. "So," he went on, "she's doing all right with everything?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said. "She's doing fine."

Robin nodded thoughtfully. He went to the couch and gestured for Beast Boy to follow. From sheer habit, they both picked up game controllers and Robin turned on the machine. "You know," he said softly, "she's very important to me."

"I know," Beast Boy said.

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Better then anyone else does, I think," Beast Boy said. The game began and they both played mechanically.

"Still," Robin said, "even though she brings a lot of issues with her... I think you're damned lucky."

"I am."

"And in spite of what I thought at first, maybe she is too."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said. Then they stopped talking and concentrated on the game.

>> >

Raven woke up from her nap at almost exactly noon. She could have gotten up but for some reason she didn't. Lying in bed awake was something she rarely did, but it felt good just now. After having taken off her costume, she had put on a simple pair of soft shorts and a plain tee shirt. She felt almost wantonly comfortable, covered only in a light sheet. She stretched and her hand went to her hair, mussed from sleep. She smiled and almost laughed at the memory of Gar's fascination with it. It made no sense to her, but she supposed it didn't have to. She considered letting it grow. He would like that. The thought of him running his fingers through it made her smile. He took such a childlike pleasure in it. Then, she thought of having longer hair so that she could let it fall in his face if she were above him. The thrill of pleasure she got from that image wasn't childlike at all.

Her reverie was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," she called.

Beast Boy opened the door. "Already awake?"

"No," she said, stretching and yawning, "talking in my sleep." After her stretch, she fell back onto her pillow and rolled to her side to look at him. "How did you spend the morning while I was being lazy?"

"Played some games with Cy and Robin," he said. He was standing half in the door, which was still open.

"Well," she said, "at least you did something productive."

"Yeah," he said, unsure of what to do. He didn't know if he should leave or come in and shut the door. The latter thought made him a little nervous.

"I thought you might sleep some too," she said. "You got up really early."

"I drank coffee," he said. "I'm just now coming down. I may crash for a while later."

She groaned theatrically. "I don't want to get up."

"So don't," he said.

"I'll be a slug for the rest of the day as it is," she said.

"So be a slug," he said with a grin. "I could be one too."

"If you turn into a slug in my room, I'll salt you."

"As I've said before, you are a mean, mean woman."

"Am not," she said sleepily.

"Go back to sleep," he said. "I may go do the same thing."

Raven looked at him for a moment, appearing to be lost in thought. "Come in," she said. "Close the door." Beast Boy swallowed hard and did as she directed. "If you wanted to," she said diffidently, "You could," she paused nervously, "sleep in here... with me." She saw his eyes get very large and his mouth fall open. "Just sleep," she said hastily. "I just thought it might be nice," she added.

Beast Boy stood frozen for a second, a deer-in-headlights expression on his face. Then he said, "One second," turned and bolted from the room. Raven watched him go, feeling more upset then she thought she would. Was he afraid of her? It wasn't as if she was asking him to do anything besides sleep. Maybe he didn't think he could just sleep. That must be it, she thought. It was too much too soon.

After a bit she unhappily sat up in bed and was going to go look for him, but he came back in without knocking, making her jump. He was wearing comfortable clothes and his hair was damp. "Oh, sorry for not knocking," he said with a wide grin, "but if I'm invited to sleep here, I don't think that was out of line." He was slightly out of breath.

"I guess not," Raven said, sounding slightly confused. "Where did you go?"

"Quick shower and change," he said. "I wasn't nap-ready before."

Raven lay back down, leaving room and a pillow for him, and smiled. "That was a quick shower," she said.

"I can move when I need to," he said. Moving to the side of the bed he lay down carefully, being sure not to touch her in any way. He turned on his side, mirroring her posture and facing her. He realized that her bed, while large enough for two, had little extra room. Their faces were very close together.

In desperate need of something to say, which was very unusual for her, Raven said the first thing that popped into her mind, "I'm thinking of letting my hair grow."

"How come?" he asked, even more breathless then he had been form his hurried shower.

Raven blushed deeply but went on. "Because I think you would like it. Would you?" He nodded, unable to speak. She found herself blinking rapidly and unable to take her eyes from his. She felt tight in her chest and her face was hot. Her breath shuddered a tiny bit. This was too much too soon. It was too intimate, too intense. Her power began roiling in her mind and she knew she had to back off from this. She had to regain control. "I should tell him to go," she thought, "he'll understand, he won't be angry." She didn't want to do that but she had to stop this somehow before loosing control.

Taking a lesson from Beast Boy, she made a joke. "My boyfriend has a hair fetish," she said teasingly. "Freak."

"I do not," he said, his voice sounding more normal.

"I think you do," she persisted. Rolling over on her back she smiled. "It's OK. I won't tell anyone."

"Better not," he said, also rolling over and looking at the ceiling. "'Cause I'll tell about the whole ticklish thing."

"Yours is more embarrassing," she said, "lots of people are ticklish."

"I don't think so," he retorted. "Lots of people don't actually like being tickled."

"I do not!" she protested.

"I think you do."

Raven took a deep breath and felt that she was no longer in danger of loosing control of her powers. "This may have been a mistake," she said, "the whole both of us in one bed thing."

"It damn sure may have," he said emphatically.

"I think," she said carefully, "that since we both believe it may have been a mistake, maybe it isn't so much."

"That actually makes sense," he said, "in a round about way."

"But it's nice, being here together, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

>> >

Robin had gotten bored and headed for the gym a few minutes after Beast Boy had gone upstairs to wake Raven. For lack of anything to do, Cyborg joined him. As always, Robin had gone there with business like purpose but Cyborg felt like chatting. "So," Cyborg said, "we seem to have a full blown couple on our hands." Robin grunted what sounded like an agreement. "Who would have thought it?" he went on rhetorically. "The grass stain and Raven. I guess opposites do attract." He waited a moment. "Weird isn't it?" he asked when he still got no response.

"If you want to gossip," Robin said in an annoyed tone, "go find Star."

"Dude!" Cyborg said in an aggrieved tone, "Uncool."

"Just calling it like I see it," Robin said, speaking only because he was in the process of changing the configuration on one of the machines.

"Don't you think it's a big deal?"

"Yes, I do," Robin said, settling into his exercise.

"I think it's great," Cyborg said. Robin was ignoring him again. He glared at Robin for a moment and then muttered, "You're no fun," he said, turning to leave and actually wondering where Star was.

"Hey," Robin called, "You better find a wig before you find Star."

"What?" Cyborg asked, turning around. "Why?"

"So you can braid each other's hair."

>> >

In spite of the intensity of feeling engendered by their perhaps ill-advised choice to try sharing a bed, Raven and Beast Boy had in fact both dozed off. He woke up before her and very quickly discovered two things; first, people used to sleeping alone tend to migrate to opposite sides of a bed when they do get company and second, watching someone sleep was hugely boring. However, he could wile away endless hours lying in bed and letting his mind wander. So, when Raven came awake a few minutes after he did, she rolled over to see him lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey," he replied, in a soft tone, "finally slept enough?"

"Yeah."

"So I guess we should get up," she said without moving.

He shrugged. "I don't have anything I have to do."

"Me neither," she said hesitantly.

He couldn't resist smiling broadly. "How could we occupy ourselves?"

Raven laughed. It was an unusual laugh for her. It wasn't a low, dry chuckle. It was high pitched and burst out quickly. Beast Boy's head whipped over towards her and he too laughed. "You giggled!" he said happily.

She covered her mouth in surprise and said, "I did not! I do not giggle!"

"OK, whatever you say," Beast Boy said.

"I didn't giggle," she said in a tone that brought another laugh from him.

"And you aren't pouting now," he said.

"I most certainly am not," she said.

"OK," he said blandly, forcing himself not to laugh.

"Jerk," she muttered, rolling over to her side so that her back was too him.

"Don't be that way, baby," he said.

She had no options left. He had taken them away from her. She had no choice but to use her powers and pummel him mercilessly with every pillow and cushion she had in the room. He was finally able to tackle her and retaliate with the tickling he had found to be so effective. It happened that he had tackled her on the bed. In a second, they both realized where they were. They had been like kids, having a pillow and tickle fight, playing and laughing. Then, suddenly, they were two people alone and in bed, and he was above her. They both froze. He looked down into her eyes. When his gaze moved frankly down her body, she found she didn't mind.

She tried to speak but no sound came out at first. She closed her eyes and sought for some modicum of control. With a deep breath, she opened them again and looked up at him, smiling. She reached up and caressed his cheek. To her surprise, he turned his head and kissed her palm lightly. "Some day," she said softly as she pulled him down and kissed him.

>> >

Cyborg, annoyed at Robin for the two-in-one "You're a big girl and you're bald" joke, stalked down the hall thinking as he headed for her room that he was certainly not looking for Starfire. He passed by Raven's closed door and stopped in mid-stride when the noise coming from inside struck him. It was laughter. Not just Beast Boy, the sound of him laughing was unremarkable, but Raven was also laughing loud and happily. It was unprecedented. He stopped and gaped dumbly at the door. Then, looking guiltily up and down the hallway, he leaned in and listened closely. The sound of laughter died away and he heard the low murmur of voices. He was later glad he couldn't make out the words. Then he thought that maybe, just on the edge of hearing, someone that may have been Raven may have made a happy, high pitched little sound with just a hint of moan in it.

He ran away, muttering over and over, "Don't wanna know, shouldn't have listened, not my business..."

>> >

The next day the item came out in the newspaper. It made lots of implications but no accusations. The reader was left to draw the obvious conclusions as to why two young people would be visiting a gynecologist. Robin took it upon himself to respond to media inquiries, actually writing down his statement and keeping it by the phone so he could answer consistently. It read, "The member of the Teen Titans known as Raven went to see Dr. Allison Jenson to address some medical concerns. The nature of that situation is private and will remain so. The citizens of Go City can rest assured that she will still be able to make the same incredible contributions to their safety and security that she always has. On her behalf, I would like to thank those who have expressed concern for her well-being and assure them that she is well."

The only question he would answer after the statement was if he was asked about the two of them, to which he would say, "Beast Boy and Raven are involved in a personal relationship, which is why she asked him to accompany her and provide moral support at the appointment which has created this baffling interest and speculation."

The interest died down quickly as other nonsensical "news" distracted the kind of people who were interested in such things. Raven was very amused that the local interest in her and Gar was supplanted by Lindsay Lohan once again exposing herself.

Days passed and a sense of normalcy was restored to the Tower. The tests at S.T.A.R. were taking longer then expected, so Raven waited as patiently as she could. After a few days of gentle teasing, everyone became used to the mild displays of affection the couple engaged in, which were limited to the use of their carefully selected nicknames for each other and a little physical contact. They were not the kind of people to be tongue kissing in the common room or cooing baby talk to each other. More precisely, Raven wasn't that kind of person and Beast Boy got the hint quickly.

Robin observed them carefully in combat. They did tend to watch each other more carefully and respond more quickly if the other appeared to be in trouble but it wasn't really disruptive so he let it slide. The involvement with Raven seemed to have settled Beast Boy a bit, which Robin considered a good thing. The younger boy was also sticking to their agreement about extra time in the gym. Robin had already gotten several extensions on the arrangement as Beast Boy needed further loans.

Cyborg stuck to his resolution to treat Raven and Beats Boy's relationship with respect. He was spending less time with his best friend but he understood completely. When he was able to play games with Beast Boy all evening while Raven sat nearby and read, he knew that things were largely back to normal. It took only a week or so, which was less time then he had anticipated.

Starfire very nearly drove Raven insane with magazine quizzes to determine if you have the ideal boyfriend; an increased number of requests "to do the girl talking"; and the romantic, dreamy sighs Star would give every time she saw the couple. Beast Boy had gotten in the habit of telling Raven to calm down when annoyed at her, reminding Raven that she was just happy for them and wanted them to be happy. It quickly got to be enough of a habit that he could could get the message across with just a look.

As for Rae and Gar themselves, they found that they were surprisingly well suited to each other but that living in the same place wasn't easy. The stress of small annoyances could build up and finding time apart actually took effort. They had their first real fight about a week after the news story appeared. It had started with Gar spending a good deal of time in her room. They weren't sleeping together, even just to sleep, after the afternoon nap but they had developed the habit of her room being their default place to be. She liked that and enjoyed having him there but she did not care for the number of his belongings that were accumulating. He had pouted and gotten snappy when she asked him to take his things back to his own room. She had been annoyed and surprised at his reaction and so didn't control her initial response. It snowballed from there with shouting, recriminations and minor property damage. Starfire was upset at the way they stomped around the tower ignoring each other but as Cyborg predicted, they made up quickly.

It took almost a month before they heard back from S.T.A.R. labs. It was early in the morning when the fax machine beeped to announce an incoming message. As it happened, it was Raven's turn to clean after the meal. Beast Boy was sitting at the table sipping coffee, which had become more of a habit with him. He was chatting idly with her as he skimmed the paper. Neither of them realized how familial they appeared.

Robin had seen the S.T.A.R. logo on the cover sheet and had stood impatiently by the machine. He was able to fight the nearly overwhelming urge to glance at it.

He carried the results to Raven in the kitchen, sat them on the counter, and quickly left the room. She looked nervously at the innocuous seeming document and carefully dried her hands before she picked it up. Beast Boy stood and moved behind her. She flipped past the cover sheet and with a deep breath read the contents. "Well, there it is," she said.

"Yeah," he replied, watching her carefully.

"Now we know," she said. He nodded. She threw the fax in the garbage and turned back to the task of filling the dishwasher. He watched her, unsure how to respond. After a moment, he sat back down.

"What now?" he asked.

She shrugged. "We'll deal with it." She sighed again and turned to face him, leaning against the counter. Her voice became cold and even so he knew she was working hard at maintaining control. "You've made this all easier for me. I wanted you to know that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said, his voice breaking. "I wish..."

She cut him off with a gesture. "I know, but it is what it is." Taking an odd comfort in the simple act, Raven refilled Gar's cup from the coffee maker and turned back to the sink. "Gar?" she asked after a few minutes, not looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said in an utterly deadpan tone.


End file.
